World War Z
by Shin Maverick Hell Angelo
Summary: Cuando crees que tu día no puede ser peor, cuando crees que no puede arruinarse más de lo que está (Y ruegas porque no suceda tampoco), siempre habrá algo peor... ¿¡Pero esto? ¿Enserio? Al destino le interesa un comino lo que nos pase al poner obstaculos una vez ya hemos superado los demás ¿Por que esta iba a ser la excepción?... ¿Me pregunto si ella pensará lo mismo de esto?
1. Brote

**XD ¡Hola! Aquí Shin Maverick con una nueva historia que de seguro no actualizará hasta la década que viene, poniendo a prueba su paciencia**

**(U.U) Ya sé que quieren lanzarme de todo, ya sean cosas o insultos :'I Pero en mi defensa, últimamente solo me da por dibujar :v Dibujar, dibujar, dibujar…**

**(U_U)9 Estoy aprovechando este pequeño subidon de adrenalina escritora ( :P AKA musa) para traerles una nueva historia XD No me culpen, mi abuelo me hizo ver la película 6 veces en un día, solo porque quería verla (._.) Pero cada que la veíamos siempre lo interrumpían y me dejaba viendo la película a mí solo :'I Solito :'v Con esos zombies lokishos con esteroides holliwoodenses que chasqueaban sus dientes pútridos y amarillentos mientras gritaban como nenas (X~X) Y ese aliento ¡Bwag!**

v(U.U)v En fin, les dejo con esta obra cuyos personajes no me pertenecen  
./ ¿¡Quién se anota para formar un sindicato y apoderarnos de Victorious!? :v El que acepte diga "¡Maverick Uhahaa!"

* * *

**POV Tori**

"_¡Buenos días, gente! Aquí Steve Carson con un boletín informativo…"_ Buenos días mi abuela. Digamos que hoy no desperté de buen humor.

¿Por qué? Para comenzar me levante 20 minutos tarde, pues me la pasé estudiando todo el fin de semana y hasta la madrugada de hoy por un examen que aún no estoy segura si pasaré. Luego, ya apurada por todo el retraso me vengo a enterar por mi madre que Trina no puede ir porque se siente muy enferma y no puede llevarme ¿Pobre Tri? Pobre yo, que tengo que tengo que hacer el examen con nada menos que el subdirector Dickers como maestro, pues el que daba la clase regular estaba desaparecido ya hace unos días. El sujeto; Dickers, la trae contra mí.

También pregunté por papá, pero mamá me dijo que había salido temprano para atender una emergencia. Al parecer había una "situación" en una parte de la ciudad, así que lo llamaron temprano. Pude conseguir aventón con André, pero…

"… _Y por ultimo, un embotellamiento en la Autopista 3 debido a un accidente. Se les recomienda a los conductores tomar rutas alternas…" _ Sí, así es. La autopista 3, justo en donde estamos ahora sin movernos.

– ¡Ash, genial! Gracias por no decirlo antes – Hablé a la radio, como si el sujeto de ahí pudiera oírme. Si hubiera dado ese boletín hace cinco minutos no estaríamos aquí ahora. Me crucé de brazos molesta.

– Vamos, Tori. Seguro llegamos a tiempo – Dijo André desde el volante. El auto de frente comenzó a avanzar. Mi amigo puso el suyo en marcha, pero antes de volver a ponerse detrás del que iba adelante, otro se le adelanto desde el carril de la izquierda - ¡Oh, vamos! – Comenzó a tocar la bocina, molesto.

Al dar un vistazo al reloj de la radio me di cuenta de que si me quedaba aquí no iba a llegar nunca, entonces decidí que lo mejor sería caminar.

– Eh, Tori ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó extrañado él mientras me veía tomar mis cosas y abrir la puerta del copiloto.

– Gracias por el aventón, André. Pero tengo que llegar a tiempo hoy. Tengo un examen importante, y es obvio que así nunca llegaré, así que mejor camino. Gracias otra vez – Dije esto ultimo cerrando la puerta, sin darle oportunidad para tratar de detenerme.

La escuela está a unas cuatro cuadras, pero son largas, así que me queda largo el camino si quiero llegar a tiempo. Pero parecía que el universo estaba de malas hoy, y descargaba todo eso en contra mía, pues al terminar de caminar la primera cuadra me topé con inusual control militar _¿Enserio? ¿Justo hoy?_

– Lo siento, señorita. No puede pasar – Me dijo amable, pero firme uno de los soldados que estaban en el puesto. Comencé a rogarle para que me dejara pasar, explicándole que tenía un examen importante, pues sino tendría que rodear la zona y eso me quitaría más tiempo del que ya no tengo.

– Por favor, señor. Déjeme pasar. Este es el único camino que me lleva a Hollywood Arts sin tanto retraso – Traté de explicarle a aquel hombre mientras los minutos corrían. Pude darme cuenta de que de lo único que soy consciente ahora es el tiempo, y lo rápido que puede correr cuando quieres que algo no pase, o lo lento que corre cuando lo quieres. Para mí: El primer caso.

– ¡Hey! ¿Estudias en H.A.? – Asentí algo extrañada por la pregunta – Es que mi hija también estudia allí. Acaba de ingresar hace poco. Quizás la conozcas, se llama Katherin – Sacó una foto de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su chaleco y me la mostró. Una chica rubia de ojos como azul oscuro. Llevaba ropa casual que consistía en una combinación de azules claros y oscuros.

– Es muy guapa – Le dije al hombre frente a mí mientras veíamos la foto.

– Lo sé, es una gran chica. Quizás si la conoces sean amigas – Volteó a verme un momento como analizando algo. Luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Sabes qué? Yo mismo te llevo hasta allá. Vamos, podemos ir en un Jeep. Llegaremos sin falta – Me dijo con una sonrisa aquel hombre, comenzando a caminar pasando las vallas de seguridad.

– ¡Gracias, gracias! De verdad se lo agradezco – No podía estar más agradecida. Fui detrás de aquel hombre hacia una Jeep de las que tenían allí.

– Tomaré prestada esta, Bill – Dijo a otro de los soldados que estaba cerca.

– Bien, pero trata de volver antes de que el comandante salga del hospital, o tú mismo vas a necesitar uno – Le dijo aquel soldado en broma a mi acompañante.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, el control esta a la entrada de un hospital, y más allá está el tráfico en el que dejé a André.

– Trataré. No quiero que el anciano me grite tan temprano en la mañana – Ambos se rieron de sus comentarios – Bien, eeeh… Cierto, jamás me dijiste tu nombre – Dijo poniendo la Jeep en marcha.

– Oh, soy Tori. Tori Vega… Señor –

– ¿Tori, eh? Es un lindo nombre. Y vaya la formalidad – Dijo sonriendo mientras se centraba en el camino, en el cual no había trafico a causa del control.

– Bueno, mi padre es oficial de policía. He visto como trata a sus superiores y esas cosas – Me encogí de hombros al asunto, y luego me acomodé un poco mejor en el asiento del pasajero.

– Ah, ya veo. Bueno, yo soy el Teniente Riggs. Es un placer, Tori. Perdona por haber sido rudo contigo al principio –.

– Oh, descuide. Sé que solo cumplía con su deber – Volví a hacer el mismo gesto de restarle importancia, mientras ya divisaba la escuela entre los edificios, y el control militar de este lado de la zona aislada. Iba a preguntarle cual era el porque de la presencia de ellos allí, pero entonces al llegar a la calzada de la escuela la campana de clases se escuchó desde donde estábamos – Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlo, Teniente. Tal vez lo vuelva a ver a usted o a su hija pronto.

– Me daría mucho gusto, jovencita. Bien, cuídate. Y suerte con tu prueba – Me despedí con un "gracias" mientras me dirigía rápido a las puertas de la escuela.

Antes de entrar pude escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero. Me llamó la atención porque estaba volando bajo, y parecía que se dirigía a la zona del hospital. De hecho, es el segundo que veo, el primero fue con André en la autopista.

No sé por qué me formó un nudo en el estomago, como si algo fuera a pasar.

– Vamos, Tori – Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, y comenzar a ir al salón que corresponde – Solo estás nerviosa por el examen. Eso es todo –

* * *

Nadie me hubiera preparado para lo que vino después ¿Qué pasó? Pues que Dickers jamás se presentó a hacer el examen. Tanto estudiar durante todo el fin de semana para que me dijeran a última hora que no venía. Es simplemente genial, ahora estoy con una gran cantidad de información que creo es la causa de que me duela tanto la cabeza, y un cansancio de los mil demonios por no haber dormido casi nada anoche anoche.

– Hey, Tori – Escuché que me llamaban, una voz que reconocí como la de Cat – ¿Pero que te pasó? ¿Un camión? – Se burló risueña una vez se sentó en nuestra mesa.

– Nada de eso. Estuve estudiando todo el fin de semana y en la madrugada para un *bostezo* examen… Dickers nunca llegó, así que – Me encogí de hombros – ¿Y los demás? – Le pregunté viendo a nuestro alrededor.

– Ya deben venir. Robbie y Rex están comprando el almuerzo, y Jade y Beck estaban "hablando" – Dijo la ultima palabra haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

– ¿Otra vez están peleados? – Volteé mis ojos con fastidio. Seguro iban a enredarme en esto, pues últimamente parezco ser la voz de la razón en su relación desde que volvieron.

– Nooo, Tori. Yo dije "hablando" – Dijo volviendo a hacer el gesto de las comillas.

– ¿Qué hay, chicas? – Llamó Robbie acercándose a la mesa con una bandeja de comida en una mano y Rex en la otra.

– ¿Qué dicen dos de mis nenas favoritas, eh? – Comentó el muñeco.

– Hola, Rob. Rex – Saludó Cat a los recién llegados. Por mi parte solo di un gemido mientras reposaba mi cabeza boca abajo en mis brazos, sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –

– Dice que no ha dormido nada – Respondió Cat por mí.

– Um, Tori ¿Qué te mantuvo tan despierta hasta tarde, eeeh? – Preguntó el títere con un tono que hizo que levantara mi cabeza de su posición y lo viera desafiante.

– ¡Rex! –

– Estaba estudiando ¿Bien? – Dije con molestia por el cansancio que tenía – Creo que mejor será que vaya a esperarlos al salón – Tomé mi bolso y comencé a marcharme del lugar.

- Vaya que está molesta. Necesita un marido urgente – Escuché decir al títere en lo que me dirigía al interior de H.A., simplemente no le tome importancia y seguí mi rumbo al salón de Sikowitz. Con suerte mi loco profesor no estaría allí y podría descansar unos minutos antes de que comenzara con la clase.

Iba con paso perezoso hacia el salón, no me fijaba bien por donde iba. Solo tenía en mente llegar al salón y dormir un rato, por breve que fuera. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy un zombie. Que disparate.

Tan desconcentrada iba que no me fije que una chica venía en dirección contraria hacia mí. Bueno, no es que ella hubiera hecho mucho para evitar el choque, pues estaba más ocupada atendiendo su llamada telefónica.

Al caer me jaló de un brazo, como tratando de no caer. Mala idea. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerza yo misma apenas y me mantenía de pie. Fuimos a parar al suelo; yo sobre ella, y su teléfono a un lado de su cabeza. Nos quedamos viendo un momento, cada una como estudiando los rasgos de la otra. Incluso me distraje un momento dándole mi atención a sus ojos azules. Así estuvimos hasta que finalmente una de las dos reaccionó.

– ¡E-Eh-Hey! Cuidado por donde vas – Dijo la chica poniendo sus brazos sobre mí para quitarme de encima. Le di una rápida disculpa y la ayudé a levantarse con algo de esfuerzo, pues con los tacones que traía puestos le era difícil ponerse de pie. Eso explica porque cayó tan fácil siendo yo la adormilada.

– Lo-Lo siento. Es que estoy muy cansada. Disculpa – Tomé su celular del suelo y se lo entregué – Creo… Creo que esto es tuyo – Al aparato se le había caído la batería. Esta había sido disparada un poco más allá del pasillo, dirección a la que iba antes de tropezarme con ella.

– ¡Diablos! Mi papá se pondrá histérico por colgarle – Dijo más para si misma mientras analizaba el teléfono e iba tras la batería.

– De nuevo me disculpo. No tengo la cabeza bien puesta hoy – Fui detrás de ella ya que se dirigía a buscar la batería, la cual convenientemente había caído a unos metros de la puerta del salón de Sikowitz..

– No te disculpes. Yo también iba distraída, hablando por teléfono sin fijarme – Comenzó a ponerle la batería, y rogó porque encendiera – Vamos. Funciona, porquería… ¡Sí! – Comenzó a marcar un número en las teclas. Probablemente con quien hablaba hace unos momentos.

– Por cierto, soy Tori – Extendí mi mano en forma de saludo, la cual ella recibió, mientras con su otra mano se sostenía el teléfono en su oreja derecha.

– Katherin – Dijo antes de tomar la llamada – ¡Hola!... ¿Papá? Sí, tuve un inconveniente… Sí, ya voy a salir, descuida… – Volteó un momento a mirarme, tomando pausa de la conversación con su padre – Disculpa, voy saliendo –

– ¡Oh, claro! Fue un placer –

– Igual, Tori. Espero verte otra vez – Se despidió y la vi marcharse por un pasillo a la izquierda.

Vaya mañana; primero despierto tarde, cansada, y sin transporte. Apenas pude llegar a H.A., todo para que no hubiera clases en el primer periodo, culpa de la ausencia de Dickers. Ese tropezón con esta chica hace un momento. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tampoco desayuné. Ya lo dije, este cansancio me está matando. Resignada, entré al salón de clases. Ya era tarde para ir a comprar algo a la cafetería.

Al entrar, lo que vi me puso los nervios al mil por ciento, olvidándome de todo lo que me aquejaba.

– ¿Sikowitz? ¡Sikowitz! – Me acerqué rápidamente a mi maestro que yacía en el suelo del aula, convulsionando bruscamente - ¡Sikowitz, reacciona! – Le pedí mientras le daba con la palma de mi mano en sus mejillas - ¡Auxilio, por favooor!

* * *

**(U_Ú) Esta historia, continuará…**


	2. Propague

**\(n.n)/ ¡De inmediato!**

**:v Así es, aún no hubo "Maverick, Fuera…", pues para que vean que soy generoso les dejo este también (n.n') No es como que porque Selene haya dicho que le "Plagié/Modifiqué/Distorsioné" su despedida ahora me quiera cobrar una comisión cada que lo use (._.') Que vaaa…**

**XO Mejor no le doy ideas y comenzamos por el capitulo 2 :v Espero no se les olvide lo del sindicato, gente. Pues Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que el apocalíptico escenario de World War Z**

* * *

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! – Grité, grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de mi viejo profesor que yacía acostado en el suelo, ya inconsciente.

– ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa? – Se oyó la voz de Sinjin desde la puerta – ¡Santo cielo, Sikowitz! ¿Qué paso, Tori? – Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

– No lo sé. Sikowitz… estaba como convulsionando. Cuando entré estaba tirado en el suelo – El terror en mi voz era notable, pues no sabía que estaba pasando. No me había dado cuenta de en que momento, pero el salón se estaba llenando de gente a nuestro alrededor, curiosa por lo que sucedía.

Entre el tumulto apareció Lane, quien se unió a nosotros para ver que le pasaba a Sikowitz – ¿Qué le pasó a Sikowitz? – Preguntó este.

– No lo sabemos – Respondimos Sinjin y yo al unísono – Estaba convulsionando cuando llegué – Fue mi turno de hablar.

– Por aquí, enfermera – Escuchamos la voz de un chico en el fondo, que se abría camino. Vimos como llegaba con la enfermera del colegio y con Helen siguiéndole los pasos a los otros dos.

– Denle espacio ¡Vamos! Atrás. Dejen que haga su trabajo – Todos nos apartamos para que la enfermera pudiera revisarlo.

– Esto es grave. Pensé que solo era una simple herida – Miró a la directora un momento, como sabiendo que esta tendría interrogantes – Vino esta mañana a la enfermería. Dijo que tuvo una pelea con alguien esta mañana, y que lo habían arañado – Tomó su pulso y puso su estetoscopio en el pecho del hombre. Su rostro cambió sus facciones al hacer esto ultimo - ¡No tiene pulso! Lane, ayúdeme a darle RCP -.

El aludido se acercó hasta la enfermera y comenzó a hacer la resucitación en cuanto la enfermera le dio la señal. Nada. Absolutamente nada. La enfermera le dio respiración boca a boca. Aún nada. Sikowitz no reaccionaba. Repetían la acción una y otra vez sin resultado alguno. Sikowitz estaba como… _Oh, Dios_. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Me hice camino entre la multitud que se había reunido dentro, y parte de la que ya había afuera del salón. Sentía arder mis ojos por lo que estaba pasando. Sentí que alguien me tomó de la mano y me jalaba.

– ¿Tori? – Al voltearme pude ver a Beck, Cat y Robbie, quienes parecían estar desorientados con lo que estaba pasando – ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? – Preguntó Beck. No resistí más y le abracé.

– ¡Dios, Beck! Es Sikowitz… Chicos, él… está muerto – Comencé a sollozar en el hombro de mi amigo. Este me apretó con fuerza en sus brazos para darme confort.

– No puede ser – Dijeron Cat y Robbie al unísono, y pude sentir a Beck tensarse en el abrazo al escucharme decir esas palabras. Robbie se separó de nosotros y fue a ver lo que sucedía.

– El era nuestro amigo ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por que? – El chico hacia pequeños círculos con una de sus manos en mi espalda.

– Ya, Tori. Ya – En ese momento escuchamos la voz de varios chicos dentro del salón sorprendidos, luego un sonido escalofriante, como el de un animal, y luego varios gritos por parte de la pequeña multitud – ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunté separándome de Beck, viendo a la gente que comenzaba a correr despavorida. Robbie regresó agitado.

– ¡Chicos, Sikowitz despertó! – Mi rostro se iluminó de repente _'¡Despertó!'_ – Pero hay algo que… – El chico fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo. Una explosión. Muy cercana, por cierto.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó Beck recuperando la compostura – Eso se sintió bastante cerca -.

Todos nos giramos hacía la salida, donde había un grupo de soldados entrando a la escuela con armamento de ametralladoras. Parecían estar huyendo y defendiéndose de algo. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nadie sabía que estaba pasando aquí.

– ¡Tori, cuidado! – Gritó Robbie empujándome a un lado, siendo embestido en mi lugar por ¿Sikowitz?

Pude ver que mi viejo profesor se retorcía bruscamente mientras se levantaba de nuevo, Robbie también se encontraba en el suelo, a unos pocos metros del primero. Pero lo que me perturbó era el aspecto del hombre calvo frente a nosotros:

Tenía las venas marcadas, de un color oscuro, y la piel estaba un poco pálida. Sus ojos estaban blancos, o quizás volteados, no sabría decirlo. Mostraba sus dientes como un animal, y escupía un líquido negro y saliva. Su aspecto hizo que se me erizara la piel.

– ¡Robbie, cuidado! ¡Tras de ti! – Llamó Cat. El chico rápido tomó sus gafas y comenzó a ponerse de pie para comenzar a correr.

Sikowitz ya estaba de pie y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Robbie, tratando de morderlo Sí, así es. Morderlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo al chico de lentes se escuchó un disparo, proveniente de una de las armas de uno de los soldados. Le habían dado en la espalda. Pude ver como su bufanda se movía por el impacto, y aun así trataba de morder a Robbie.

De una patada, Robbie pudo finalmente apartar a Sikowitz y arrastrarse de espaldas por el piso hacia nosotros. Entonces, cuando el último mencionado se recobró de la patada, se dio la vuelta para ver a los soldados. Emitió un gruñido como si fuera un animal hambriento al que le quitas su comida. Corrió hacía los soldados, los cuales abrieron fuego contra él. Este no se detuvo a pesar de las heridas hasta que finalmente uno de ellos le dio en la cabeza.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta en ese momento. Acabo de ver como le volaban la cabeza a mi profesor en mil pedazos. A Sikowitz, por Dios. Uno de los profesores más queridos de H.A.

Veía a Beck que movía los labios como gritando en dirección a los soldados. Tal vez recriminándoles la atrocidad que acababan de hacer, no lo sé. Pues para mí, el mundo se encontraba en silencio, como si hubieran presionado el botón de silenciar en un televisor.

Veía a Beck que se dirigía furioso hacia ellos, a Cat llorando en los brazos de Robbie, las heridas drenando el líquido negro en el cuerpo de mi recién difunto profesor. Incluso juraría que podía verme a mí misma, como si estuviera frente a un espejo, en un tercer plano de mi vida en este momento, con mi rostro oscurecido por el horror que esto me causaba, las lágrimas que caían de mis rojos ojos _¿Adonde diablos había venido a parar mi mundo? Hace un momento me quejaba porque tenía un día de los mil demonios… y ahora, parece el inicio de una película de terror de las que le gustan a Jade…_

* * *

No sé como, pero lo siguiente que supe es que estábamos corriendo a la parte trasera de la escuela, al estacionamiento. Íbamos corriendo huyendo de algo, que no sabía que era, pues como dije, me desconecté por un momento.

Al entrar de nuevo en razón me di cuenta de que solo éramos Beck, Robbie con Rex en sus brazos, Cat, Jade… ¿Jade? y ¿KATHERIN? ¿En que momento se nos unieron? Como dije: _desconectada_.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la parte trasera pudimos ver que el horror que habíamos presenciado en el interior de H.A. no era nasa con lo que se estaba viviendo afuera.

Hordas de personas gritando y huyendo. La gente corría sin rumbo alguno, huyendo de otras "personas" que se abalanzaban sobre ellas. Las fuerzas armadas estaban en el lugar, disparándole a todo aquello que pareciera hostil. Sirenas de alarma sonaban por todos lados. Las calles se estaban volviendo un caos.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Le dijo Jade a Katherin algo alterada.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé, West? Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la avenida. Allí estará esperándonos mi padre –

– Creo que tenemos más posibilidad si vamos por mi auto. Está cerca de aquí – Le dijo Jade tomando otra ruta. Beck gritó yendo tras ella.

– Jade, debemos permanecer juntos –

– ¡Suéltame, Beckett! – Jade agitó su brazo, liberándose del agarre del canadiense, y comenzando a correr a una parte del estacionamiento. El resto no tuvimos más opción que seguirlos.

Como había dicho mi gótica amienemiga, allí estaba su auto, cerca de donde decía, y aún lado, una de esas "cosas" que nos vio con sus pálidos ojos, mostrando los dientes. Parecía que estuviera sonriendo por habernos visto, pues estábamos sin protección y éramos un blanco fácil para eso… o al menos eso creí hasta que escuche un disparo cuando venía hacia nosotros, entonces vi como le volaba la cabeza en pedazos. El sonido vino de mi lado izquierdo.

– Y quédate muerto, maldito – Giré sobre mí misma para ver a Katherin sosteniendo un arma de fuego, al parecer un revolver – Papá me lo dio por protección. Jamás pensé que la usaría – Dijo esta al ver nuestros rostros expectantes.

Recuperamos la compostura solo para darnos cuenta de que el sonido del disparo había atraído la atención de algunas de esas cosas. Parece que el sonido les alteraba.

– ¡Bueno, entren de una maldita vez! – Dijo Jade luego de desbloquear la alarma de su auto e introducirse en el asiento del conductor. Todos hicimos caso a su petición y entramos al vehiculo en cuestión, con Beck, Robbie, Cat y Katherin en la parte trasera, y yo en el asiento del copiloto. Ni siquiera sé como terminé siendo copiloto de Jade.

Cuando Jade metió la llave en la ranura del switch una de esas cosas apareció a la derecha del vehiculo. Dimos un grito de horror, y luego, la sorpresa se apoderó de mí al ver que se trataba de Lane, con una herida horrible en su cuello. Daba fuerte golpes a la ventanilla del lado derecho, en la parte del pasajero. Todos gritábamos aterrados, pues parecía que con esa fuerza que tenía faltaba poco para que entrara.

– ¡Enciende, maldita sea! ¡Enciende! – Jade golpeaba el tablero con frustración al ver que su auto no arrancaba. Por un momento pensé que sería el fin, hasta que – ¡Sí! – En ese momento la ventana que Lane golpeaba cedió. Introdujo su mano por el agujero y tomó a Beck de la camiseta. Este luchaba violentamente por safarse de su atacante.

Con ayuda del jaleo de los demás fue que pudimos separarlos a ambos. Aún tenía su brazo dentro, pero en ese momento Jade dio retroceso al vehiculo, haciendo que Lane cayera al asfalto. De pronto el auto subió y bajo, como si pasáramos sobre un gran reductor de velocidad, y sabía lo que significaba: Le habíamos pasado por encima a aquel hombre… si es que aún era un hombre

Jade seguía dando retroceso, por lo cual yo tuve una mejor vista del aspecto de Lane luego de que la gótica hubiese pasado por encima de él con el auto: Había aplastado su torso, de eso no hay duda. Y sin embargo, aquella "cosa" seguía moviendo su cabeza y su brazo derecho, al cual parece no haber aplastado la rueda. También tenía ese líquido negro, como una mezcla entre sangre y algo más que no pude identificar, saliendo de él.

No tuve tiempo de analizar más aquella imagen, _y agradezco a Dios de que así sea, pues con lo que he visto es más que suficiente para que se quede grabado en mi cabeza por el resto de mis días (o lo que queda de este)_, pues chocamos con otro bulto en la parte de atrás. Al parecer algo venía en nuestra dirección y lo arrollamos por accidente, o eso creo ¿Pero que era? ¿Humano… ó, otra de esas… cosas? No lo sé. Jade aceleró sin miramientos, simplemente giro su volante mientras daba marcha hacia delante, tratando de enderezar su auto para dar hasta la calle.

Jade aceleró tratando de abrirse camino entre el caos que había, e intentaba mantener la mente en el camino. Pues los gritos de Cat, las quejas de Beck y Robbie, y las insistencias de Katherin por esperar a su padre estaban colmándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba… Si es que aún podía mantener la cabeza fría con semejante escenario. Yo, por mi parte, estaba en blanco.

– ¡Vamos a morir! –

– ¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? –

– ¡Quiero ir a casa! –

– ¡Bueno, YA! ¡CALLENSE DE UNA JODIIDA…! – No pasamos de la primera cuadra cuando algo nos impacto de costado, por el lado de pasajero, y al instante todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**:P Bueno, ahora sí se viene el "Maverick, Fuera…"**

**:I Espero disfruten de esta nueva obra, y gracias por su paciencia enserio XD Pediría energías para terminar los capítulos de las otras historias (._.) Pero eso no parece funcionar.**

**XD En fin, solo quisiera aprovechar estas últimas palabras por el día/tarde/noche/madrugada/que-se-jod /Lo-que-sea para dedicar unas palabras a JORI4EVER y Selene Cruxe:**

**- JF, si estás leyendo esto (¬¬.) Actualiza HOTD en cuanto tengas la oportunidad de volver a escribir.**

**- SC, si estás leyendo esto X0 Ya pronto te dejaré reviews. Dame tiempo para terminar "Los Reviews antes del Tiempo ¡Digo! Actualización" XD**

**:v / Nos leemos, sabandijas (Les habló el Vegeta de mi cabeza)**

**Maverick, Fuera… \ v: ¿L ven? Les dije que ahí venía, so...  
**

**Maverick, Fuera...**


	3. A Salvo Por Ahora

**XD Bueno, gente. La oleada de inspiración sigue en mi casa :v Específicamente, en mi habitación…**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic, que parece ser todo el centro de mi atención ahora :P Con todo y la música de la película que tengo en mi teléfono mientras escribo, no he parado de escribir XD Incluso solo dormí dos horas en la madrugada, y luego comencé con este capitulo.**

**:I Pero bueno, sin más preámbulo aquí está el 3er capitulo de esta nueva saga de angustia y horror, de la cual, solo tomé personajes prestados de una serie y película/libro que no me pertenecen**

* * *

Al despertar, mi vista fue encandilada unos segundos por la luz del foco del techo de una habitación, haciendo que pusiera mi mano frente a mis ojos y cerrara estos por unos instantes debido a la molestia.

– Hasta que al fin despiertas – Escuché la familiar voz de una chica, procedente del lado derecho de la cama en la que me encontraba recostada – Pensé que no lo contarías, Tori – Al fijar mi atención a ella esta me sonreía. Me quedé viendo sus ojos azules, los cuales parecían llamar mi atención de manera extraña cada vez que le veía.

– Tú eres… – En ese momento me incorporé de un salto en la cama, dando un grito ahogado al recordar todo lo que había acontecido. Sentí como si hace solo unos segundos huyéramos de H.A. para salvar nuestras vidas, las cosas horrorosas que vimos, el brusco movimiento de mi cuerpo en el asiento de un auto ¡El choque! – ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están los demás, Katherin? – La tomé de los hombros agitándola bruscamente – Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie – Quería obtener respuestas. Todo lo que recordaba era solo oscuridad total luego de aquel choque.

– ¡Hey, Vega! – Escuché la inconfundible voz de Jade venir desde la puerta de la habitación – ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez, o tengo que ponerte a dormir de nuevo? – Dijo la gótica colocando una mano en su cintura, desafiante como siempre Esperando una respuesta. Tras de ella, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraban Beck y Robbie mirando la escena.

– ¡Chicos! – Me levanté rápido de la cama, soltando a mi acompañante y yendo a abrazar a Jade, Beck y Robbie, con todo lo que pudieran abarcar mis brazos.

– ¡Suéltame, Vega! – Se quejaba la gótica en el abrazo que estaba recibiendo por parte mía, combinado con el hecho de que ella se encontraba en el medio de los cuatro. Entre los tres formábamos un triangulo, y ella en el interior de este, apretujada. Finalmente logró safarse agachándose un poco y pasando por debajo de mis brazos.

– ¡Chicos! Me alegro mucho de verlos – Noté que éramos los únicos en la reducida habitación, y sin embargo faltaba alguien ¿Pero quien…? ¡Claro! - ¿Y Cat? ¿Le pasó algo? – Pregunté alarmada por no ver la pequeña cabeza roja por aquí. Beck me tomó de los hombros e intento calmarme.

– Tori, Tori. Tranquila. No le pasó nada. Ella está sana y salva –

– Ahora se encuentra con mi padre – Habló Katherin desde donde se encontraba, recordándome su presencia.

– ¿Tu padre? – Pregunté como si hubiera olvidado algo de información vital.

– El Teniente Riggs – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _Un minuto ¿El Teniente Riggs?_ Y allí fue cuando el fugaz recuerdo de su padre llegó a mi memoria.

– ¡Claro! Eres la chica de la foto. Ya te me hacías familiar. Eres su hija –.

– Dah. Sí-ih, el hecho de que llame "papá" al Teniente Riggs es más que una pista obvia. No hay que ser genio para saberlo – Dijo levantando una ceja mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

– ¿Qué pasó, Vega? ¿Acaso el golpe te dejó más tonta? – Preguntó Jade imitando el gesto de Katherin, con su ceja perforada.

– ¡No! Sí ¡No lo sé! – Me quejé sobándome la cabeza por la pequeña punzada de dolor. Todos rieron un poco ante mi confusión.

– Vamos, vamos. Dejen a la chica en paz – Otra voz se escuchó; esta vez de un hombre maduro, detrás de Beck y Robbie. Era el Teniente Riggs, quien se abrió paso entre los chicos para ponerse frente a mí. Apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, tratando de transmitirme confianza con este gesto – Hola, Tori. Es bueno verte de nuevo… Aunque no sea en las circunstancias que hubiese esperado – Dijo esto ultimo con pesadez, y de nuevo caía sobre todos la realidad que estábamos viviendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en la habitación.

– Hija ¿Podrías ir a quedarte con la señorita Valentine unos minutos? Está durmiendo en la otra habitación, pero no quiero que se quede sola mientras pongo a la chica al tanto de la situación – La aludida asintió en entendimiento y salió de la habitación – Bien, Tori – Suspiro el teniente mientras se separaba de mí – ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – Fue la primera pregunta que hizo.

– Recuerdo que… – Inhalé hondo hasta tomar fuerza en mi voz y comenzar a hablar – Recuerdo que íbamos en el auto de Jade – Le di un vistazo rápido a la gótica con mi mirada – Recuerdo que huíamos de algo al estacionamiento, y que al salir, todo era un caos. Dios – Mi voz se comenzó a romper, y comenzaba a sentir mis ojos arder – Sikowitz, Lane, la escuela… – Puse mis manos en mi boca, tratando de no romperme todavía.

El hombre frente a mí y los chicos, me observaban con atención mientras relataba mi versión de lo sucedido hace no sé cuanto tiempo ya ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente? Jade, por su parte, estaba de frente a una de las paredes de la habitación, cabizbaja, pero sabía que también estaba prestando atención al relato. Lo podía notar por la forma en la que su rostro se contraía al ir escuchando la historia.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió? – _¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde está André? ¿Dónde están mis padres y mi hermana? Mi familia… ¿Dónde están?_

– Tori, te seré realmente sincero, como lo fui con los demás… Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que vengan a buscarnos, si es que aún queda alguien. Pues Los Ángeles es un caos total. La ciudad está infestada de esas cosas –.

El escuchar aquello fue lo que derribó el único pilar que sostenía mi mundo en estos momentos. Ya no tenía familia ni casa a la cual volver ¿Todo está perdido para la ciudad en la que vivimos? ¿Esto realmente está pasando? ¿Así es en todos lados? No podía… No podía ser cierto. Mis piernas me fallaron al comenzar a llorar, pero aquel hombre me tomó en sus brazos en un acto reflejo.

– Tranquila, niña – Comenzó a darme pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, yo solo oculté mi rostro en su hombro – Ya. Todo está bien. Desahógate –

Pasé mi vista un momento entre los presentes. Jade había dejado la habitación, Beck tenía una expresión en su cara que describiría como una mezcla entre impotencia y enojo, y Robbie tenía sus ojos hinchados; posiblemente de tanto llorar, y note que uno de los cristales de sus gafas estaba roto. Aún sentía que faltaba alguien _¡Claro!_ Se separé un poco de aquel hombre.

– ¿Y-Y André? ¿También está aquí? – Pregunté con mi voz quebrajada, pues tenía miedo de la respuesta. La última vez que le había visto fue cuando lo dejé en aquel tráfico infernal.

– No, Tori. No hemos sabido nada de él… – Respondió finalmente Beck.

– No puede ser… - _¿Y si no escapó? ¿Y si esas cosas lo atraparon? O peor ¿Qué tal si está allá fuera sin rumbo alguno?_ Nuestro amigo estaba perdido allá afuera. Mi mejor amigo, también mi familia. Nuestras Familias. Era seguro que, no solo yo, sino todos habíamos perdido algo. Volví a ocultar mi rostro en el hombro de aquel hombre y seguí con ese interminable mar de lágrimas.

* * *

¡Wow! Es increíble que haya dormido tanto. Me pusieron al tanto de que dormí por casi día y medio. Ese golpe tuvo que haber sido bastante fuerte para noquearme tan severamente. Aunque, también podría atribuirse al hecho de que no haya dormido bien en los últimos días.

Ahora, no sé si estar agradecida por estar viva o lamentarme por lo mismo, pues estoy en la torre de observación de la pequeña base militar abandonada en las colinas, en la que nos instalamos al salir de la ciudad.

Desde aquí, la vista de Los Ángeles desde aquí es espantosa. Puedo ver nubes de humo negro elevarse desde las calles y algunos edificios de la zona urbana. Todo está destruido. El padre de Katherin me dijo que unos aviones bombardearon la zona, específicamente donde se reunían una gran cantidad de esas "cosas". Dice que son zombies, muertos vivos, gente que se había levantado de la nada una vez yacían muertos, atacando a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca. Aparte de eso no nos dio más detalles por el momento, pero siento que oculta algo.

Mi mente está divagando en estos momentos. Me pone a pensar en lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo. Hace tan solo 2 días era una chica normal, la cual se preocupaba más por aprobar un examen con un subdirector que la traía en su contra, y ahora… nada. Solo otro montón de carne esperando a ser atrapada y convertida en una de esas cosas, o en el mejor de los casos, devorada. Así no tendría que hacer sufrir a alguno de los chicos en caso de que tengan que… Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente ante tan grotescos pensamientos. El mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda, y yo estaba en la primera fila, presenciando tal espectáculo.

– Hey, Vega – La voz de Jade me sacó de mi ensoñación – Parecías como en trance ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella, dándome una mirada de curiosidad, como analizando mi estado.

– Sí, Jade. Es solo que estaba… Olvídalo. No es nada – Respondí restándole importancia al asunto. Pero ¿Cómo se le puede restar importancia a algo como esto? Ella se me quedó viendo un momento más hasta que decidió ignorar el asunto también.

– Bueno – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – No es como que me importe demasiado – Se colocó a mi lado izquierdo, observando también la vista.

Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ambas. No era cómodo, pero tampoco incomodo. Era solo silencio ¿Qué tema de conversación sacarías para olvidar que hay una invasión de muertos vivientes allá afuera? No es como si hablar del clima te haga olvidar todo ese horror, pero hablar de algo que no sea eso distraería mi mente unos momentos.

– Oye, Jade – Comencé – ¿Co-Como andan tú y Beck? – Pregunté con algo de duda en mi voz al tocar el tema. Ella me vio, pareciendo no entender muy bien mi pregunta – Me refiero… ¿Cómo está su relación? – Finalicé.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Vega – Dijo ella bufando molesta, regresando su atención al horizonte, donde se veía aquella ciudad en ruinas.

– Vamos, Jade. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para… - Puso su mano frente a mi cara para que me detuviera.

– Mira, Vega. Lo que Beck y yo hagamos con nuestra relación no te incumbe ¿Okey? – Habló ella molesta – Si quieres sacarme labia para distraerte de todo lo que esta pasando, te equivocas conmigo. Puedes ir a contar cuantos muertos ahí allá afuera, con suerte alguno te atrapará y terminará con todo esto… para ambas – Sus palabras fueron tan frías que no podía creerlo. Mi rostro se contrajo con una mezcla de asombro y horror ¿De verdad ella seguiría siendo tan hiriente conmigo? ¿Hasta en el mismísimo fin del mundo seguiría siendo la Jade West que quería hacerme daño?

En otras circunstancias pude haber ignorado su comentario, pero no podía seguir allí arriba con ella, así que salí de ahí por las escaleras con una rápida disculpa ¿De qué? No sé por qué me disculpaba, si había sido ella la que me había dicho esas cosas. Creo que ella sería la única que disfrutaría matarme con sus propias manos si me convierto en zombie.

– Hey, Tori – Me llamó Katherin, quien venía en dirección a las escaleras – ¿Qué? ¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada, colocando sus manos en mi cara para verme a los ojos.

– No. No es nada. Solo… recordaba cosas. Cosas en las que es mejor no inmiscuirme – Dije alejándome de ella, tomando rumbo hacia la base por el amplio estacionamiento. No quería mostrarme más débil de lo que ya había demostrado ser. No quería que me viera llorar. No quería que nadie lo hiciera.

Con la manga de mi camisa sequé las lágrimas que aún no habían caído de mis ojos con rabia. En ese momento, uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón vibró. No recordaba que traía mi teléfono hasta este momento. Lo saqué rápido para ver de qué se trataba. La batería se estaba agotando. Me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje, así que rápidamente entré a la bandeja de entrada antes de que se agotara la batería por completo. Segundo aviso. Pude entrar, y vi que era un mensaje de texto. Un mensaje de Trina.

"**Tori, no puedo localizar a papá. Llámalo enseguida. Creo que alguien entró a la casa y le hizo algo a mamá"**

***Trina*  
Mensaje recibido a las 10:41 AM del Lunes**

Tercer aviso. Ya no podía hacer nada. La batería había muerto…

* * *

**(U.U)9 A los lectores que aún me son fieles: Gracias por leer y comentar. Es grandioso viniendo de ustedes, pues eso me hace creer que aún me tienen fe ( XD O eso quiero creer)**

**(U.U)9 A los que no: XD Está bien, les comprendo. Creen que dejaré esta historia colgada como las demás (._.) Ni yo mismo sé cuanto me vaya a durar esto antes de que la musa se vaya (9ToT)9 ¡Quédate, Musa! ¡Quédate!**

**(/._.)/ ¡A los Reviews!**

**Dra. K-Doof:** XD ¿Qué acaso no duermes, mija? No eran ni las 5 cuando ya tenía un review tuyo :I Sobre las preguntas, solo puedo decirte que Tori tendrá más participación en este fic, pero eso no significa que no vaya a haber otros puntos de vista :v / Paciencia, ya será el turno de la gótica :I No sé si es natural lo del humor, aunque muchos me dicen que los hago reír en el peor de los casos.¡Aunque se supone que esto es horror y angustia! XD Y sobre la sexualidad de Tori :P Solo recuerda un capitulo de Victorious y estará más que claro :v No fue tan laga la espera ¿Cierto? No te acostumbres.

**Mica: **(T_T) Lo sé, nunca las terminan. Creo que en parte fue por eso que escribí esta: Para saciar mi sed de zombies y Jori en un mismo fic :'I Espero que no se vuelva otro del montón como los demás.

**ArandiaGrande: **XD Bueno ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? /(.-.)\ La trama en si trata de cómo los personajes de Victorious intentan sobrevivir al Apocalipsis de la película hasta ser rescatados (U_U)9 Si es que aún queda alguien haya afuera… :'I Espero poder seguir actualizando, si es que la fuerza ¡Digo! musa no me abandona a la mitad

**JORI4EVER: **JF XD Tus comentarios me hicieron reír :I Como tú te fuiste por partes entonces yo haré lo mismo :v Es lo justo

– **CP1: **Lo de una Tori de mal humor me llegó al pensar en el inicio de la película. Pues, allí estaban en un gran embotellamiento v(U.Ú)v Y dime ¿No estarías igual por haber estudiado toda la noche en vano? ¡Incluso quería irse a pie! :v / Yo mandaba todo a la M y me regresaba a dormir bien a mi casita :P Aquí se muestra una ¿esperanza? para Tri v :v v ¿Quién sabe? Solo yo… XD ¿Y que onda con tu ciudad? (._.) No me cansaré de decírtelo :v Múdate para acá XD También ahí militares por doquier (._.) Pero al menos no te llevan "si es de día" :v Solo intentan quitarte el dinero…

– **CP2: **(._.) ¿Qué intención? XD Yo dije "atención" :v Esas preguntas se irán respondiendo de a poco (U.U) Solo diré *presumiré* que tengo más valor que tú para matar al elenco de la serie :v Veamos quienes quedan XD Pero enserio (U.U) Me sentí algo mal al matar a Sikowitz :P Y para darle más relleno al elenco pudiste ver que hice lo mismo con Lane :v ¿Me preguntó como le habrá pasado? XD ¿Tori perdiendo la cabeza? :v Tal vez Ponnie la loca era el paciente cero XD… :P Como ya ves, no maté a nadie en ese choque :v Al menos de los que iban adentro. Espero pronto subir nuevo capitulo…

**\(U.U)/ Bueno, esta vez no fue tan larga la espera ¿Cierto? :v No se acostumbren, es solo que ando de buenas XD No es que ande de malas todo el tiempo (._.) Sino que ando de buenas para escribir.**

**Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy :v 3 capítulos en menos de 24 horas (U.U)9 Eso merece un premio…**

**Maverick, Fuera…**


	4. Mi Relación Con Ella - Parte I

**(U_U) Se suponía que subiría este capitulo el Viernes, pero después del día tan movido que tuve dormí hasta largo. Y luego tenía que reescribir el capitulo del borrador, que al final queda constando de dos partes. Entonces esta sería la primera de las dos partes de un capitulo XD Pero al cara-mba, ustedes lean este como un capitulo normal y ya :v O como yo, que lo hago como si estuviera viendo la película, o una mini-serie…**

**Ahora, si alguien se toma la molestia de leer esto es porque quiere alegrarse de que Victorious no me pertenece :v Pero les recuerdo que a ustedes tampoco, genios. Así que ¡JA Ja! y (U.U)…**

* * *

**POV Jade**

¿Por qué las personas siempre quieren meterse en donde no les llaman? ¿Por qué insisten en saber de los asuntos de los demás? ¿Por qué? Esas, y más preguntas me hacía luego de que Tori se había marchado ¿De verdad tenía que ser así? ¿Tan entrometida? ¿Tan molesta? ¿Tan… _Vega_? No me voy a poner a contarle mi vida a _cualquiera_ que pregunte por ella. Es mi vida ¿No? ¿Qué le puede interesar a ella mi relación con Beck? Bueno, si es que a eso se le puede llamar una _'relación'_. Me lo estuve cuestionando desde la mañana del lunes, antes de entrar a clases y comenzara toda esta basura.

–… _Volver contigo fue un error – Fueron sus palabras._ Aún tenía grabadas en mi cabeza cada palabra de aquella discusión. El consideraba que el volver estaba mal. Que **yo** estaba mal. Claro. Siempre era sencillo para él echarme la culpa de todo lo malo en nuestra relación. Él tenía que salir como el "Señor Perfección". Aborrezco esa actitud suya, y sin embargo, creo que tuvo razón en eso. Volver había sido un error. Pero claro que no le iba a dar la satisfacción de admitirlo frente a él, ni siquiera en el fin del mundo…

La llegada de Riggs (Hija) haciéndome compañía me sacó de mis pensamientos. Esta se colocó a mi lado derecho en silencio, descansando sus brazos sobre la baranda de seguridad que evitaba que una persona cayera de la torre al vacío, y se quedó observando el horizonte.

Observé lo tranquila que estaba viendo el paisaje de la ciudad mientras una fugaz brisa jugaba con su rubio cabello de vez en cuando. Luego de unos minutos dejé de prestarle atención y me dediqué a hacer lo mismo que ella, desde mi posición.

La vista no había cambiado en nada. Aún estaban las columnas de humo negro que salían desde lo profundo de las calles, o de los edificios mismos. Seguro nadie se dedicaría a apagar esos incendios. Las fuerzas del orden tal vez habían huido también de esas cosas o, en cumplimiento de su deber, se habían convertido o sido devorados. La sola idea de lo último me estremecía _¿Cómo sería ser devorado por esas cosas mientras estás consciente?_

– Increíble ¿No lo crees, Jade? – Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, llamando mi atención por un momento. La miré interrogante, e incluso pensé que me había leído la mente y respondido a mi incógnita – Me refiero a esto… Nosotras. Increíble que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos nos reencontráramos poco antes de todo esto – Negó con su cabeza, con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios

– Yo no diría que "increíble" sea la palabra… – Hice pausa mirándola de arriba abajo – Riggs – Desvié mi mirada nuevamente hacia la ciudad. Ella solo suspiró pesadamente.

– Bueno, supongo que me merezco este trato – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Pero tienes que ser así con todos por lo que pasó? ¿Tu familia? ¿Tus amigos? Incluso con tu novio te comportas de una manera diferente a la Jade que conocí cuando éramos solo unas niñas – Al ella decir aquellas palabras me giré rápido en su dirección, notando un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos azules, los cuales no había visto con detenimiento desde hacía años _¡Me daban ganas de golpearla desde que nos reencontramos, carajo!_

– Ese es el problema: Yo _era_ solo una niña. Además ¿Puedes culparme? – Pregunté con sarcasmo - ¿Después de lo que hiciste, cómo esperabas que "la antigua Jade" siguiera habitando en este cuerpo? Mis padres ni se molestaron en intentarlo. Mi padre era un perro al que solo le interesaba su trabajo, y mamá… - Me detuve pensando aquello – Bueno, ella lo intentó, pero solo por un tiempo hasta finalmente darse por vencida conmigo – Me encogí, restándole importancia a aquello.

– Sí, eso lo pude ver el otro día – Había algo de melancolía en su voz, como si sintiera lastima por mí _¡Que asco!_ No necesito de la lastima de nadie, sobretodo la de ella – Pero… ¿Y tus otros amigos? ¿Qué hay de tu novio, Beck? – Okey, ya me estaba hartando con tantas preguntas. Pero solo por ver la expresión en su rostro…

– Yo no tengo amigos, Katherin – La llamé por su nombre de pila – Y Beckett no es que sea imprescindible en mi vida. Hay más como él allá afuera… - Vi la ciudad, pensándolo un momento – o había – Reí para mis adentros ante eso último. Ni aunque él y yo fuéramos las últimas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra sería tan importante en mi vida. Dado ese caso, tal vez lo sería para la humanidad y su continuidad, pero no para mí. Y créanme cuando les digo que me interesa un pepino lo que le pueda pasar a la humanidad y su descendencia. Todo en lo que me enfoco ahora es en sobrevivir – Como sea, Katherin. Él, tú, todos aquí son para mí, parte del montón – Dicho esto, procedía a marcharme hasta que habló nuevamente.

– ¿También Tori Vega? – Soltó de pronto, tomándome por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Vega en todo esto? – Pregunté aún de espaldas a ella, frunciendo el ceño _¿A que quería llegar con esto?_

– Vamos, Jade. Tú sabes bien la relación que hay entre este tema y ustedes – Giré mi cabeza, viéndola sobre mi hombro derecho, pero aún dándole la espalda. Al notar mi gesto de confusión esta prosiguió – Acabas de decirme que cada persona en tu vida es prescindible, que no somos nada para ti. Pero… - Río por un momento. Yo arqueé mi ceja – no creas que olvidé lo _"heroica"_ que fuiste ayer cuando ella se encontraba en peligro ¿O ya se te olvidó? – Aquel comentario me tensó el cuerpo. Mierda, me sorprendió con la guardia baja.

Claro que lo recuerdo. Cada instante, en cámara lenta, pues dicen que cuando estás al borde de la muerte todo a tu alrededor se ralentiza…

* * *

Apenas salimos de H.A. tuvimos un accidente con otro auto que, en medio de todo el caos, nos había impactado del lado derecho delantero, un golpe que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para darnos una tremenda sacudida a mí y a los chicos. Por suerte las bolsas de aire se activaron y amortiguaron el choque. Los oídos me zumbaban, y me costaba enfocarme en las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor.

– … –

–… _¿Están todos bien? – …_

– _¡Debemos salir ya! No podemos quedarnos aquí – …_

– _Jade ¡Jade! –_ … Sentía como alguien me tomaba por los hombros y trataba de llamar mi atención – _Jade. Bebé, reacciona_ – Aquella persona era Beck desde el asiento trasero, quién me palmeaba la cara para entrar en razón.

– _¿Qué pasó?_ – Me quejé, poniéndome una mano en la cabeza para tratar de calmar el dolor. Rápido lo recordé: Estábamos huyendo de _algo_.

– _Jade, Beck. Hay que salir de aquí ahora_ – Dijo Katherin. Él no perdió más tiempo y salió del auto. Yo imité su acción saliendo sin miramientos por mi lado. En ese momento Katherin iba a guiarnos hasta un camión militar. Volví la mirada un momento hacía dentro del vehículo y entonces la vi. Inerte, indefenso, se encontraba el cuerpo de Vega, con su rostro oculto en la bolsa de aire.

– _¡Esperen! Vega aún sigue adentro – _Les dije en voz alta mientras veía como se alejaban rumbo al camión. _Maldita sea_, pensé. Algo en mí hizo que me introdujera de nuevo en mi auto para tratar de sacar a Vega, aún arriesgando mi propia vida.

Podía escuchar a los chicos llamarme, incluso entre los sonidos de las balas y la gente gritando. Pedían que me apurara, e incluso llegué a escuchar un _'¡no hay tiempo!' _de parte de uno de los soldados que iban custodiando el vehículo militar. Pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil.

– _¡Vega!_ – Repetía una y otra vez sin resultado mientras intentaba desabrochar desesperadamente su cinturón y apartar la bolsa de aire de su sitio – ¡Vamos, maldita sea! ¡Vamos! – Frustrada por no poder sacarla, tomé mis tijeras favoritas de una de mis botas y reventé aquella bolsa. Luego las usé para cortar el cinturón, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las hojas a pesar de la prisa. Las aparté hacia los asientos de atrás y tomé a la mitad latina en mis brazos, pero en el momento que salía del auto una de esas cosas se nos iba encima. Instintivamente me hice para atrás, cayendo acostada en los asientos delanteros, justo a tiempo para frenar con mis piernas a esa criatura. Aquel monstruo trataba de entrar, intentaba hacerse camino entre mis patadas y darnos una probada. No iba dejar hacernos eso a aquel maldito _– ¡LARGATE, DESGRACIADO! –_ Pataleaba sin control mientras 'eso' intentaba entrar.

Vi las tijeras a mi lado izquierdo. _Si tan solo pudiera tomarlas_, pensaba para mis adentros con desesperación. Era difícil centrarme en tantas cosas a la vez: Debía mantenerme pataleando para evitar que esa cosa entrara, debía tomar las tijeras para intentar matarla, no debía dejar que mordiera a Vega, y por ultimo, debíamos salir vivas de ahí.

Le di una fuerte patada a esa cosa, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el asfalto. Aproveché para tratar de alcanzar mis tijeras; extendiendo mi mano hasta ellas, pero entonces me fije que una de las piernas de Tori estaba fuera del auto. Aquel ser también lo notó y se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, así que rápidamente hice que esta se doblara de nuevo hacia el interior del auto tomándola de la corva, justo a tiempo para salvar a Vega.

El zombie volvió a su labor de intentar entrar al vehiculo, parecía que esta vez con más fuerza, furioso por haberle quitado su oportunidad de saborear a la inconsciente mitad latina.

Tenía mis piernas flexionadas en el aire, gritándole que se alejara mientras aguantaba su peso haciendo presión contra la suela de mis botas. Él seguía insistente, lanzando gritos de hambre espantosos. Tenía hambre de carne humana, tenía hambre de nosotras.

– _¡AAAHHHG! –_ Cuando pensé que no había esperanzas para nosotras se escuchó un fuerte disparo, seguido del cese de la lucha entre esa cosa y yo. Cayó al suelo al instante en el que recibió un balazo al lado derecho de su cabeza _– ¿¡Pero qué…!? –_ Cuando pude sentarme y ver de nuevo al exterior pude ver a Katherin sosteniendo su arma en alto, casi frente a mí.

– _¿Te encuentras bien? –_ Preguntó ella ayudándome a salir. Le di una respuesta rápida y acomodé a Vega aún inconsciente en mis brazos _– Vamos rápido al camión –_ Dijo Katherin mientras me guiaba a su lado, rumbo al camión.

– _¡Deprisa, deprisa! –_ Nos decía uno de los soldados que custodiaba el camión, con su rifle siempre apuntando a la multitud que corría por las calles.

– _Vengan, suban –_ Dos soldados que estaban dentro del camión nos ofrecieron ayuda para subir. Uno tomó a Tori de mis brazos, los cuales siempre habían tenido un fuerte agarre sobre ella hasta el último momento. Katherin subió luego, y yo le seguí. En ese momento, otra de esas cosas embistió a uno de los soldados que estaban fuera. No parecían detenerse por nada, estaban acabando con ellos.

– _Muy bien, Teniente. Estamos listos para el transporte –_ Dijo uno a través de la ventanilla interior del vehículo.

El camión se puso en marcha y comenzó a abrirse camino entre todo el caos. Desde atrás podíamos darnos cuenta de la escena, el pánico en la cara de la gente mientras huía. Varios incluso corrían hacia nosotros; fueran personas tratando de salvarse o zombies hambrientos. Entre el grupo de personas que corrían hacia el camión para salvarse, estaba Festus. El pobre diablo corría por su vida como si estuviera en una maratón, tratando de alcanzarnos mientras Beck, Robbie, y uno de los soldados extendían sus brazos lo más posible para intentar alcanzarlo y que este pudiera subirse. Y cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo…

– ¡Ayúdenme, por f…! – Justo cuando iba a tomar la mano del soldado, una ambulancia se lo llevó de lleno y su cuerpo salio disparado varios metros hacia un lado. _Irónico ¿No?_ Jamás olvidaré la expresión en su rostro al pensar que llegaría, la esperanza de sobrevivir estaba _'al alcance de su mano' _y no la pudo tomar…

* * *

_Claro que lo recuerdo_…

– ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Katherin sacándome de mi ensoñación del día anterior – Piensas mucho en una respuesta, Jadelyn – Dijo ella abrazándose a si misma – ¿Me dirás que ella también es prescindible? – Enarcó una ceja mientras me sonreía altaneramente, tal como yo lo hago.

– Vega es… - Hice una pausa para pensar mejor mi respuesta – Vega es _Vega_ – Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Volví la cabeza al frente para disponerme a marchar de ahí – Y me debe unas tijeras nuevas – No recibí más respuesta de ella, pero la sentía reír y negar con la cabeza a mis espaldas, a pesar de que no la viera.

Bajé de la torre de vigilancia con rumbo a las habitaciones del recinto militar. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y me sentía algo cansada. Cansada de no hacer nada. Quería recostarme un rato y tratar de despejar mi mente. Quería olvidar todas las cosas que me estaban aquejando este día.

* * *

**\(._.)/ Bueno, ahora ya sabemos parte de lo que pasó ese Lunes luego de que Tori quedase #Inconscientizada del porrazo que se dio :v Pero a que ahora les he dejado con más interrogantes que antes ¿No? XD Olvidaba lo divertido que era dejar un capitulo hasta cierto punto y luego esperar al siguiente :'I Claro, no como la espera que les he puesto con mis otros fics (U.U) De nuevo me disculpo por eso…**

**Ahora, contestaciones a sus reviews :'D Los leí el viernes y me animaron después del día que tuve XD Enserio, gracias…**

**Guest: **v(U.U)v ¿Qué pasó, mi Guest? :v Dices que te gusta la historia, pero que tarde en actualizar XD ¿Qué pasó ahí?

**Dra.K-Doof: **XD ¿A que pensaste que lo dejaría aquí? :'I Creo que enserio me he comprometido con este más de lo que lo he hecho con los demás (U.U) Yo también sufriré si eso me pasa… :v Otra vez. Y sobre Jade XD Tranquila, a fin de cuenta que así con todo y la quieres (U_U) ¿No crees que sería muy pronto para juzgar a Katherin? XD Que la pobre salvó a ambas a fin de cuentas :J Y gracias por tus cumplidos :v Ahora ya se porque LindsayWest es así X'D

**ArandiaGrande:** :I Como pudiste ver dejamos el punto de vista de Tori y nos centramos un poco en Jade y el porque de su "mala vibra" XD No creo que ni con los fics/escritores/fandoms que hay en FF se puedan cubrir todas esas velas :v Amigo, serás la causa del calentamiento global por un fic (?)… (oo.) Y sobre el sindicato: Que esperen a la Bati-Señal en el cielo XD

**:I Bueno, creo que eso es todo por esta noche, así que:**

**Maverick, Fuera…**


	5. Pasado I - Relaciones Disfuncionales

**(._.) Algo curioso me pasó ayer cuando comenzaba a reescribir el capitulo 4. Pues cuando separé este pedazo para saber de donde comenzar el 5, tuve una especie de de Deja vu, como si ya hubiese escrito esto hace mucho XD Bueno, al menos esta parte del borrador que tenía antes de reescribirlo todo.**

**:v / Otra cosa, se supone que lo subiría temprano XD Pero me quedé embobado viendo Zombieland :I Solo fue coincidencia, claro…**

**XD Bueno, no entremos en más detalles para que así puedan leer más de WWZ – Versión ALoVictorious, una serie la cual, no me pertenece…**

* * *

Me encontraba acostada en la cama que me correspondía, con la mirada fija al techo de la habitación, desde hacía no sé cuanto tiempo. A pesar de querer ir a dormirme temprano no pude conciliar el sueño, mi mente se mantenía más ocupada navegando en un mar de recuerdos. Contaba con mucho más tiempo para perderme en el pasado_. Así debe sentirse un anciano_…

Creo que me puse así después de esa 'charla' con Katherin. Aquello de que si la antigua Jade aún habitaba en mí me hizo reflexionar en silencio ¿Yo había cambiado tanto luego de lo que pasó? _Por supuesto que sí_ ¿Ella lo había hecho? _…_ Obvio, no tenía una respuesta. No poseía telepatía para entrar en su mente. Y entonces, estaba Tori ¿A que quería llegar? Preguntándome si ella era importante en mi vida.

La verdad es que, desde que Tori llegó, las cosas pusieron más 'vivaces' en Hollywood Arts. Yo apenas llevaba un año en esa escuela y ya me estaba aburriendo, pero cuando llegó la mitad latina hubo algo que hizo que la chispa se reencendiera, y esta vez con más intensidad. Más fuerte que la chispa que conoció Katherin, más que la que me había impulsado a entrar a H.A., incluso más que la de… Beck.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Estaba admitiendo, aunque fuera dentro de mi cabeza, que ella, Tori Vega, la molesta Vega, VEGA, había tomado importancia en mi vida. Nuestra rivalidad del principio fue la que había iniciado esto.

Antes no tenía que esforzarme tanto para conseguir lo que quería, eso era lo que hacía que me aburriera rápido de las cosas o de las personas. Beckett era un claro ejemplo de ello. Siento que la verdadera razón por la que quise volver con él era para pelear de nuevo, tal vez eso era lo que me mantenía junto a él. Luchar. Luchar por su atención, luchar por nuestra relación, luchar por él. Sin embargo, no sé en que momento pasamos de 'luchar' a 'pelear'. Puede que sean sinónimos, pero son dos cosas tan distintas a la vez. Puedes _luchar_ cuando lo haces por algo que crees vale la pena, y puedes _pelear_… solo por _pelear_, por sacar fuera la frustración de tus problemas. Y yo, nosotros, lo que hacíamos era _pelear_, discutir. Eso se volvía más constante con el pasó de los días, incluso después de volver por haber terminado nuestra relación por los mismos motivos, _dos veces._ De hecho, sentía que poco a poco nos convertíamos en mis padres. _Es cómico ¿No?..._

Desde joven les había aclarado que no quería ser como ellos, sobretodo igual que mi padre. Pero ciertamente, habían varias cualidades que se me habían pegado de ese señor, como el ser tan obstinada como él. Esa, era una de las cosas que me habían ayudado lograr mis metas en algunas ocasiones, y hacerme caer en otras. Mi madre decía que enfadados nos parecíamos él y yo, que había aprendido de memoria sus gestos cuando se enfadaba, que era como ver un reflejo femenino de mi padre cuando era joven.

No sé si eso era verdad o no, pero lo cierto era que esas comparaciones eran parte de lo que me traía tan de mal humor últimamente. Digamos que en último mes estuve más 'amenazante' que otras veces.

Una de las razones de ello: mi padre iba a hacer un trato multimillonario con una empresa Norcoreana.

Creo que él sentía que ese era _el trato._ En eso se había enfocado el último año, pero sobretodo por estos días, cuando el trato estaba cerca de ser sellado. Fue tanta la devoción a su trabajo esta vez que mi madre y yo no llegamos a saber de él en casi una semana.

La verdad, a mí me valía ese señor, pero mi madre se mostraba inquieta por su ausencia en casa. Decía que apenas podía contactarle, o que las posibilidades de ello eran nulas. Para tranquilizarla un poco fui a su oficina, y pregunté por él. Su secretaría no quería dejarme pasar al principio porque decía que este había dado órdenes de no querer ser molestado, así que yo misma tomé cartas en el asunto y me dirigí a su oficina. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, revisando unos papeles en su escritorio con otro sujeto; tal vez uno de sus abogados. No se mostró muy sorprendido al verme ahí, ya se lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero el otro tipo si parecía algo extrañado. Mi padre le hizo dijo que se tomara un descanso y volviera más tarde. Luego de que se fue, mi padre enfocó su atención en mí.

– _Jadelyn –_ Enlazó sus manos encima de su escritorio y se inclinó en su asiento, hacia mi dirección – _¿A que debo el honor de esta __**visita**__?_ -

– _Es mamá –_ Dije sin más – _Está preocupada porque no ha sabido nada de ti en días, así que me pidió que pasara por aquí – _Fui directo al punto de mi "visita".

– _¿Alguna otra cosa? –_ Preguntó él sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le acababa de decir. _Típico de él_, pensé en ese momento mientras desviaba mi mirada a un lado y bufaba.

– _Quizás quieras llamarla o algo. Darle señales tuya de vida para que se calme un poco –_ Claro, pedirle eso a ese señor era como pedirle a Cat que matara a su jirafa de felpa. El se quitó los anteojos de lectura que traía puestos y los sostuvo con su mano izquierda.

– _Como puedes ver estoy muy ocupado ahora, pero estoy bien, Jadelyn. Puedes decirle a tu madre que no tiene de que angustiarse –_ Sostuve la mirada que me dio por un momento. No le gustaba hablar conmigo, ni yo con él. Así congeniábamos. Sin más, finalmente me resigné. Él era un caso perdido. No valía la pena discutir con él, al menos no hoy.

– _Bien, yo solo vine a ver como estabas –_ Dije cortante disponiendo a irme de ahí tan rápido como llegué _– Pero deberías aparecer por la casa al menos, para que te vea. Es tu mujer después de todo – _Me encogí de hombros de espaldas a él, en el marco de la puerta abierta mientras sostenía el pomo de esta. No obtuve respuesta a mi comentario, pues el señor volvía a centrarse en los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

No lo aguantaba, a él y a esa atmósfera que había cada vez que estábamos juntos, sobretodo en su oficina o despacho. Básicamente, cuando estábamos a solas. _Excelente tiempo de caridad padre e hija_. Pero por un momento llegué a creer que eso había funcionado para hacerle clic en su cerebro, cuando por fin lo vimos mi madre y yo regresar a la casa, ella recibió cómo un balde de agua fría la noticia de que él debía salir de viaje esa semana.

– _Tengo que ir a Norcorea para cerrar un trato – _Dijo este, prestándole más atención a la muda de ropa que empacaba en la maleta sobre la cama matrimonial de ambos, que a su mujer misma.

La mueca en el rostro de mi madre cuando se lo dijo, combinado con la situación en la que había estado preocupada por ese hombre al no saber nada de él en días,… diría que era casi poético. Pero para ella no fue más que un chiste de mal gusto.

Él no dijo nada más. Ella no dijo nada. De hecho, ni siquiera hubo un beso de despedida entre ambos cuando él se fue a ese viaje. La semana que tuve después de eso fue lo que hizo que mi mal humor se elevara hasta las nubes.

Mi pasado, el cual creía bien sepultado a varios kilómetros bajo tierra, fue otra de las razones que me traía así de malhumorada. Ahora resultaba que Katherin Riggs, _la Katherin Riggs_ venía a estudiar a H.A. Sentía que era demasiada coincidencia todo esto, un error de papeleo tal vez, una pesada broma por parte del destino, que quería que cruzáramos nuestros caminos nuevamente.

Eso, combinado con la llegada de mi padre el viernes pasado hizo que me cabreara aún más, pues este venía con un humor de los mil demonios porque le habían cancelado el trato a última hora; justamente cuando iba a firmar con el sujeto. No le dieron una razón concreta, lo cual lo puso así. _Otra cosa en la que nos parecíamos: A ambos se nos tenían que dar buenas razones del porque de algo._

Llegó un momento en el que se comportó tan hostil ese día que pensé que le haría algo a mamá, así que interferí en la pelea que se iba a gestar en ese momento.

– _Bueno, ya es suficiente ¡Carajo! – _Dije para hacer notar mi presencia, acercándome al señor de la casa, desde el pie de la escalera hasta estar frente de él. Lo empujé un poco lejos de mi madre cuando estuve frente a él.

– _Cuida tu vocabulario, jovencita _– Amenazó señalándome con su índice derecho.

– _¿O qué? Ya no soy una niña a la que puedas nalguear, Cranston –_ Lo enfrenté, usando su nombre de pila _– No te desquites con tu mujer solo porque se te fue a la mierda un trato –_ Me acerque un poco más, poniéndome más erguida y sosteniendo su fúrica mirada.

– _Jade, por favor. No le hables así a tu padre – _Dijo mi madre detrás de mí.

– _Este hombre no es mi __**padre**_ – Le di una mirada sobre mi hombro a mi madre _– Es solo un conocido al que veo cada vez que se le da la gana de aparecerse por aquí –_ En ese momento volví a fijar mi vista en aquel hombre, y vi como levantaba la mano, listo para abofetearme. Me preparé para lo que venía, pero entonces mi mamá elevó su voz.

– _¡YA BASTA! ¡Cranston West, ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija! – _Lo llamó mi madre por nombre y apellido, lo que hizo que detuviera su mano alzada en el aire. Creo que eso hizo que entrara en razón y midiera las consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer.

Mi madre se acercó a nosotros y me hizo a un lado, poniéndose frente a él, desafiándolo en silencio con la mirada. Así se quedaron por unos instantes hasta que mi padre simplemente cerró su puño en el aire, lo bajó, y dio un gran suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, tal vez tratando de controlarse.

– _Jadelyn, vete a tu cuarto –_ Dijo mi madre luego de un silencio que parecían horas, en el cual yo observaba la escena. Traté de oponerme, no quería dejarla con ese hombre a solas _– Jadelyn, a tu cuarto ¡Ahora! –_ No me quería ahí. Ninguno de los dos. No querían que los viera pelear. Me sentí como una niña otra vez, cómo cuando solía verlos discutir por algo que no _entendía_ en ese entonces, desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación cada vez que olvidaban cerrarla.

Sin más, subí las escaleras y el resto del trayecto hasta mi habitación, dándole un gran azote a la puerta al cerrarla, indicándoles que comenzaran con ese infierno. Pero si no me querían ahí, entonces iba a darles el gusto completo. Le mandé un texto a Beck para que viniera a buscarme, no sé, a algún lugar y olvidarme de todo esto. Él aceptó, así que solo bajé por el árbol que daba a mi ventana, y salí de mi casa. El canadiense solo esperaba dentro de su camioneta estacionada frente a mí casa.

Desde la calle aún podían escucharse sus voces elevándose, como si estuvieran compitiendo para ver quien le gritaba al otro más alto. Cuando entré al vehiculo Beck me dio esa mirada, esa que usa como para tratar de decirme "Te comprendo". Al ver que no arrancaba rompí el silencio.

– _Vamos ¿Qué esperas? Vayámonos –_ Le dije sin mirarlo, ni siquiera saludarlo. Él no lo entendería, sus padres no eran como los míos, ni siquiera se parecían un poco en lo que a su relación respecta.

_Relación. _Una relación estable era lo que Beck y yo no teníamos. Como dije; nos comenzábamos a parecer a mis padres. De hecho, comenzaba a sentirme como si fuera yo la que lo arrastraba a eso. Sus palabras comenzaban a hacer eco en mi cabeza luego de la discusión del lunes ahora.

* * *

No sé en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero fui despertada por alguien que me sacudía bruscamente.

– Umm – Gemí – ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿QUE? – Finalmente abrí los ojos para ver a nada menos que el _Rey de Roma_, Beckett Oliver, frente a mi cama – ¿Qué sucede, Beckett? ¿Por qué me despiertan? – Pregunté extrañada, notando la presencia también de Riggs (padre) y Robbie.

– Son Tori y Katherin, Jade… – Dijo él angustiado – No están en la base –

* * *

**¿Habrá hecho Tori lo que creen que hizo? \(U.U)/ No lo sé XD Bueno, sí lo sé :J Pero aún no se los diré :v Estas esperas son peores que las de mis otros fic, de seguro XD Pues con lo que uno tarda en actualizar luego se le olvidan al lector sus ansias por seguir leyendo :I Bueno, al menos así es conmigo cuando llevan una vida sin actualizar **CofCof****

**Bueno ( /._.)/ Is Reviews Time!**

**Dra.K-Doof: **XD Creo que es obvio ( :v O me estoy inventado la historia), pero siento que hacías lo mismo de los cumplidos con LW (U.U) Por eso pienso que tú la pusiste así :v Toda Prinfresa Gracias por lo de la originalidad y por agregarme a tus Fics Favoritos XD Siempre busco crear historias que la mayoría tal vez ni ha pensado hacer, o al menos, no todavía… XD Y por cierto, cuando me iba luego de publicar el capitulo, estaba revisando unas cosas en mi perfil (._.) Entonces husmeé en mis barras de visita y vi que tenía una de Chile :v Me pregunto quien sería, a las 4 AM (Hora de Venezuela)…

**ArandiaGrande: **:v Amigo, que tus velas se ven desde el espacio X'D Incluso hay fotos satelitales de la NASA que lo comprueban… (U.U) Paciencia, AG. Ya sabremos que pasó para que Jade no quiera trato con Katherin :J Y ya ves como puede ser Jade a veces :v Le cuesta admitir algunas cosas al principio, pero luego lo va aceptando \ :v / ¡Quizás también el Jori! :v Y recuerda, tiene que ser Batiseñal, Bl Pues Batman tiene la B con la ue se escribe **B**icJORIous :v Y antes que digas nada, también Eliza**B**eth :v :v :v

**Guest: **v(U_U)v Las letras no se comen, mi Guest :v Para eso están las **comas **(?) **…** (._.) Chiste de los mil demonios, lo sé XD Igual que el nombre del padre de Jade (._.) Bastante me costó indagar para dar con él :v Tuve que mover mis contactos en Nick para recibir la información como es. Sobre el Jori, paciencia. Poco a poco tendrá su lugar en el fic :v Ya ves como la gótica se está planteando las cosas :J Ahora tiene mucho tiempo para pensar (n.n') Si es que primero no llegan los zombies a la base, al parecer, el único lugar seguro en kilómetros…

**Silverke: **(U.U) Silverke, se ve que no me conoces por nada más que este fic :v Los otros no han corrido con la misma suerte XD Y esto solo lo hago porque me entró de nuevo la inspiración y las ganas de escribir (9*m*)9 ¡Yo también espero poder seguir el ritmooo! :v Quiero mover el Bote

**XD Bueno, ya. Gracias por sus reviews, y espero perdonen la demora :v / Nos leemos.**

**Maverick, Fuera…**


	6. De Regreso Al Infierno

**\(*0*)/ ¡Sigo aquí! XD No, aún no me he ido (._.) Lo que pasa es que el miércoles tenía algo pendiente con SC, y el jueves fue un día de perros ( :( Vaya recompensa fue esa, mujer…)**

**X) En fin, me la pasé viernes y sábado escribiendo estos nuevos capítulos para compensar el retraso (U_U)9 En el fondo no quiero que este termine siendo otro fic-zombie-victorious del montón ( XD No, no es contigo, JF (¬¬.) Sino con todos los #zombiscritores en general) v(u_u)v Pero bueno, otra serie de eventos desafortunados impidieron que lo subiera más temprano… Pero bueno, no echemos la culpa a nadie más y que comience la lectura…**

* * *

**POV Tori**

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, por más de que trataran de convencerme, ya fueran ellos o… yo misma. Si hay alguna posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea, de que mi familia esté viva todavía, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, Tori? – Preguntó Katherin mientras conducía por aquel solitario camino que llevaba de vuelta a Los Ángeles.

– No… – Le respondí con sinceridad, esbozando una amarga sonrisa – Pero es mi familia de quien se trata. Quiero saber si aún están allá afuera… vivos – Solté un gran suspiro y cerré mis ojos un momento. Siento como si cada día se hiciera más largo, todo desde que empezó esta pesadilla en la que ahora vivimos.

_Todo comenzó ayer por la tarde, luego de darme cuenta de que recibí un mensaje de texto de Trina…_

* * *

"**Tori, no puedo localizar a papá. Llámalo enseguida. Creo que alguien entró a la casa y le hizo algo a mamá"**

***Trina*  
Mensaje recibido a las 10:41 AM del Lunes**

¿Trina? ¡Trina! ¡TRI! Mi hermana. Mi hermana me había enviado un mensaje La alegría que sentí al leer su nombre en el mensaje…

Corrí al interior de la base en busca de los chicos. Los busqué en sus habitaciones para darles la noticia.

– _Hey, Tori ¿Qué sucede? – _Preguntó Beck al verme agitada por el pasillo.

– _Es… Es Trina… Ella… ¡Ella me envió un mensaje! –_ Les dije con dificultad por lo agitada y emocionada que estaba.

– _Tori ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste hace un momento? –_ Preguntó Robbie, quien venía con Rex en sus manos desde su habitación.

– _No hay tiempo. Hay que decirle al señor Riggs –_ Comencé a correr en dirección a una vieja bodega que había en la base, en la cual se encontraba este. Los chicos me seguían de cerca, llamándome para que les explicara de nuevo lo que sucedía. Finalmente llegué a la puerta de la pequeña bodega de almacenaje, y la abrí sin siquiera tocar.

– _¿Qué sucede? –_ Se levantó el hombre uniformado de su silla, en la mesa en la que se encontraba una vieja radio desarmada.

– _Teniente… –_ Le llamé agitada al entrar. Los chicos entraron después de mí y se quedaron detrás – _Mi hermana… Mi hermana me envió un mensaje –_ Completé finalmente la oración. Está de más decir que se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto.

– _¿Como? ¿Tu hermana? –_ Asentí, aún emocionada por lo que estaba pasando – _A ver, vamos por partes_ – Dijo el hombre rodeando la mesa y poniéndose frente a mí – _Cuéntame lo que sucedió_ – Puso sus manos en mis hombros para intentar apaciguar mi agitada respiración. Tomé un respiro y luego comencé el relato de lo que acababa de suceder.

– _Bien. Estaba en la torre de vigilancia con Jade…_ – Me detuve un momento, concluyendo que no tenía porque dar detalles de lo que pasara entre ella y yo – _Bueno, no importa eso. Lo cierto es que iba a mi habitación, cuando sentí mi pantalón vibrar y… –_

– _Hey, Tori ¿Qué sientes cuando tu pantalón…?_ – Habló el títere con tono burlón. No estaba de humor para uno de sus comentarios, así que lo fulminé con mi mirada antes de que terminase su comentario fuera de lugar – _Mejor me callo_ – Terminó, escondiéndose un poco en el regazo de su dueño, el cual captó mi silencioso mensaje.

– _Como decía, era mi teléfono. En el había un mensaje de Trina ¿Lo entiende? ¡Un mensaje de Trina! Mi familia podría estar viva aún_ – Dije con mucha euforia, incluso al borde de lágrimas de felicidad.

– _¿Un mensaje?_ – Frunció el ceño.

– _Síh _– Dije esbozando una sonrisa _– Ella me envió un mensaje a mi teléfono_ – Le iba a pasar mi teléfono a aquel hombre, pero en ese momento recordé que este estaba sin batería, y supongo que en algún momento entre la conmoción y la prisa por huir habré perdido mi bolso en H.A., porque después de ahí fue cuando me quedé inconsciente por el accidente _– ¡Diablos!_ – Intenté encenderlo nuevamente, pero no duraba más de quince segundos encendidos antes de volver a apagarse.

Cerré mis ojos y sostuve el aparato pegado a mi frente, como si rogarle con plegarias silenciosas hiciera que mágicamente recargara su batería. No podía hacer nada para volverlo a encender, el universo aún estaba jugando en mi contra.

– _No puedo encender mi teléfono, pero se lo juro. Se los juro, chicos. Era un mensaje de Trina_ – Dije frustrada – _Mi hermana me envió un mensaje ¡Hay que ir por ella! Mi familia podría estar allá afuera viva todavía_ – Poco a poco iba pasando de explicarle la situación a las suplicas. Rogaba porque el hombre frente a mí me ayudara.

– _Bien… Bien, bien. Señorita… ¡Señorita Vega! Por favor, escuche_ – Apretó un poco el agarre sobre mis hombros para mantenerme quieta, y así volver a llamar mi atención – _Quiero que se calme un momento _– Pidió este. Volví a tomar respiración y exhalando por la boca para relajarme – _Ahora, quiero que me responda… ¿Qué decía el mensaje?_ – Preguntó él mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces recordé: El contenido del mensaje era para angustiarse. Lo que me decía es que ella no podía localizar a mi padre, y mi madre… _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mi madre!_ Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta. En él decía que alguien había entrado a la casa y le habían hecho algo a mamá.

– _Señor Riggs, tenemos que ir por mi hermana, por favor. Ella se sentía enferma la última vez que la vi ayer_ – _Ayer_. En eso otra luz en mi cabeza se encendió. El mensaje lo habían enviado un _lunes en la mañana_, y hoy ya era _martes por la tarde_ – _¡Por favor! Hay que salir a buscarla ya. Corre peligro allí afuera _–

– _Cálmese. Quiero que me diga ¿Cuándo dice que le envió el mensaje su hermana?_ –

– _Bueno, la verdad…_ - Cerré mis ojos un momento, tratando de calmarme nuevamente – _La verdad es que recién lo leo, y…_ – Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara –…_y lo recibí ayer por la mañana_ – Volteé un momento a ver a los chicos. Estos se vieron un momento entre ellos, hablándose con una mirada que decía que habían llegado a la misma conclusión, como si supieran que… Volví la vista al teniente, el cual cerró sus ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar.

– _Tori ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? No podemos asegurar de que si vamos de vuelta a la ciudad les encontremos _–

– _¡Pero nosotros vivimos un poco alejados de la ciudad! En las zonas suburbanas que quedan cerca de aquí. Quizás… quizás todo esto no llegó hasta allí_ –

– _Tori_ – Interrumpió Beck la discusión _– Sabemos que se trata de tu hermana,… de tu familia,… pero…_ – Se rascó la nuca intentando encontrar las palabras.

–… _pero tienes que tener en cuenta de que podría estar muerta ahora, Tori. O peor_ – Finalizó el teniente sin divagar como lo hacía el chico – _Lo siento, pero tiene que aceptarlo, señorita Vega ¿Quién asegura que su familia siga allá afuera… o al menos viva?_ – No podía creer la forma en la que lo decía aquel hombre, como si fuera lo más obvio.

– _¿¡Pero que cosas dicen!?_ – Grité, al borde de las lágrimas, pero de frustración. Tenía una posibilidad de encontrar a mi familia. _Quizás habían sobrevivido a esto. Quizás encontraron refugio. Quizás… Un 'quizás' era más que suficiente para mí._

– _Tori… _– Beck puso una mano en mi hombro derecho, la cual aparté moviendo mi cuerpo bruscamente a su contacto.

– _¡No! – _

– _Tori, por favor. Escucha al tenien… _– Iba a pedir Robbie.

– _¡NO!_ – Alcé mi voz – _No pueden pedirme que haga eso. Tal vez… Tal vez están refugiados _– Rogaba en mi mente de que así fuera, tratando de convencerme de que mis palabras eran ciertas, por más que la parte racional de mi cerebro dijera que ellos tenían razón.

– _Entre en razón, señorita. Nosotros apenas pudimos escapar de la ciudad_ – Me dijo el hombre mayor – _Y no salimos ilesos. Perdimos a dos de mis hombres, solo porque ellos se sacrificaron para que pudiéramos salir de ese infierno _– Al escuchar esas palabras me congelé _¿Dos personas habían muerto para salvarnos?_ – _Por favor, hagamos que su esfuerzo no sea en vano ese sacrificio. Hay que quedarnos aquí hasta idear un nuevo plan_ – Habló firme, pero a la vez con un tono suave para que lo tomara con calma.

– _Por favor_ – Rogué cabizbaja a todos los presentes en la habitación – _Por favor, chicos_ – Giré mi cabeza baja en la dirección a los susodichos por un momento, antes de enfrentarlos con la mirada – _¿Qué harían si sus familias aún estuvieran allá afuera?_ – Desviaron sus miradas de mí, seguro también tratando de huir de esa realidad – _Saben lo que harían en mi lugar, chicos. Lo saben _– Acusé, comenzando a perder la paciencia que me quedaba.

– _Tori…_ – El teniente me tomó de los hombros.

– _¿Y si se tratara de la madre de Katherin?_ – Al parecer mi pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido – _¿Sabe si aún está allá afuera? ¿Qué tal si les está buscando a usted y a su hija allá…? _– Lo encaraba con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero me interrumpió.

– Sé _muy bien donde está mi esposa, señorita Vega_ – Respondió, endureciendo las facciones de su rostro – _Tres metros bajo tierra, y creo que ni esto hará que se levante de donde está ahora _–.

– _¿¡Y como está tan seguro de que no salió de su tumba a comer gente!?_ – Aquello hasta a mí me había tomado por sorpresa. Era mi rabia la que le echaba todo eso en cara, pero aquel comentario, y el silencio en el que quedaron todos los presentes al presenciar el espectáculo que estaba montando, me trajo de vuelta – _L-Lo siento…_ – Volví a bajar mi cabeza – _Es solo que… que…_ – No encontré palabras para disculparme por lo que había dicho.

– _Ya dijo suficiente, señorita_ – Me interrumpió, con un gran ceño fruncido en su frente. Por un momento pensé que iba a gritarme o algo, pero en cambio solo exhalo por su boca, tratando de recuperar la compostura. _Pero se supone que soy yo la que debería hacerlo_ – _Quiero que trate de entender_ – Volvió a poner sus manos en mis hombros para calmar mis humos - _Sabes en el fondo que ir a la ciudad ahora sería un acto suicida. Ni siquiera sabemos si tu hermana o tu familia siguen con vida o… ya sabes_ –

– _Pero…_ –

– _Por favor,… Tori _- Me miró con sus ojos intensos ojos azulados. _Igual a los de su hija_, pensé – _Todo va a estar bien_ – Y ahí estaba, la frase que dicen las personas para calmar el ambiente. Que por más perdido que todo parezca usas esa frase para no perder la cordura en medio de la situación. Esa frase que usas para que el poco de esperanza que te queda no se pierda. _Lo último que se pierde en este mundo es la __**esperanza**__…_

Pero en ese momento todo lo que me hacía sentir esa frase era impotencia. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto. No tenía de otra más que hacerle caso.

– _E-Está bien_ – Dije cabizbaja nuevamente, pero más que decírselo a él, sentía que me lo decía a mí, como si estuviera tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que si mi familia estaba allí afuera y no iba a por ellos, todo estaría bien.

– _¿Entonces no podemos volver a casa aún?_ – Escuché una voz diferente a la de los presentes, pero que era familiar, al menos para tres de nosotros – _¿A casa? ¿No podemos volver a casa? _– Dijo Cat desde el marco de la puerta, con su rostro como la misma representación de tristeza e inocencia, inocencia que ahora este mundo no dudaría en arrebatarle, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

– _Cat…_ – No dio tiempo a que alguien le hablara, pues salió corriendo del lugar, yéndose de la misma fugaz forma en la que había aparecido. Robbie salió tras de ella.

– _Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, señorita Vega_ – Dijo el hombre frente a mí – _Solo nos queda esperar a ver si pueden venir por nosotros_ – Señaló con su cabeza al aparato en la mesa – _Por ahora descansa. Intenta pensar bien las cosas _–.

– _Está bien… _– Acepté cabizbaja, a punto de llorar por lo que me pedía.

– _Vamos, Tori. Ven para que descanses_ – Dijo Beck rodeándome con un brazo sobre mis hombros. Salimos de ahí en silencio, y ninguno dijo nada en el camino a nuestros cuartos.

* * *

… Hasta allí había quedado esa discusión. Pero por más que traté de convencer a mi mente de que dejara esa idea, algo en mi cerebro hizo clic y tomó el control durante la noche…

Pues ahí estaba yo, a punto de robarme el jeep militar que había en el estacionamiento junto al camión.

– _¿Vas a algún lado, Vega?_ – Dijo una voz de la nada, haciendo que saltara de sorpresa, aporreándome la cabeza con el volante.

– _¡Auch!... ¿¡Katherin!? _–

– _Ujumm ¿Y adonde crees que vas?_ – Preguntó con sus manos en las caderas – _Mi padre me contó todo_ –

– _Por favor, Katherin. Tengo que estar segura… segura de que mi hermana, segura de que mi familia… Tengo que salir de aquí_ – Trataba de hallar una forma de que me entendiera.

– _Tori ¿Por qué quieres ir allá? Mi padre te dijo que era un suicidio hacer semejante locura – _

– _Ya te lo dije, K. Pero no puedo quedarme así sin más_ – A pesar del momento, usé mi mejor cara de cachorro triste y la vi a los ojos, suplicante.

– _¿Acaso me llamaste "K"?_ – Enarcó una ceja al notar como abrevié su nombre a una sola letra. Un apodo. Solo me quedé en silencio sin responderle, solo transmitiéndonos mensajes con nuestras miradas; yo suplicándole que me dejara ir, y ella suplicando que me quedara. Dio un gran suspiro al ver que no me movería de mi lugar, y luego tomo asiento en lado del pasajero – _Para empezar, lo estás haciendo mal _– Dijo ella mientras se iba debajo del tablero y encendía el auto, tal como yo quería hacerlo hacía unos minutos.

– _¿Q-Que haces?_ – Dudé un momento de lo que estaba haciendo.

– _Pensé que era obvio_ – Volvió a alzar su ceja, y no puedo evitar pensar que tiene unos gestos parecidos a los de Jade – _Te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermana…_ –

* * *

Y así llegamos hasta aquí. Ella conduciendo y yo en el asiento del pasajero, pues decidimos que con mi poca practica podría provocar que nos accidentáramos en medio de la vía, y obvio que ninguna quería eso.

– Katherin. De verdad, no tienes porque ayudarme. Es mi familia –

– ¿Y dejarte ir sola? No durarías ni cinco minutos ahí afuera, _preciosa_ - _¿Acaso acaba de llamarme 'preciosa'? _Y además me ha guiñado el ojo. _Vamos, Tori. Concéntrate_ – Todos me hubiesen matado si les decía que te dejé ir sola –

– ¿Y entonces por que no me retuviste o llamaste a tu padre? – Pregunté confundida.

– Pues, _porque_… – No dijo nada más después del 'porque'. La miré un momento como una señal para que continuara, pero simplemente se quedó en silencio. Me acomodé de nuevo en mi asiento, notando como la oscuridad se hacía más notable ahora que no había electricidad en gran parte de la zona de la ciudad, y con mi mente pensando en dos cosas _¿Encontraré a alguien en casa?_ y _¿Soy la única que nota que esta chica tiene mañas parecidas a las de Jade?_…

* * *

**XD He reescrito la trama secundaria de este fic como 6 veces, pero siempre para basarme en lo mismo :J Todo para mantenerles en suspenso, gente…**


	7. Pasado II - Rencillas Familiares

**POV Katherin**

Lo sé, hacer esto es una locura ¿Por qué iba yo a querer entrar a la boca del lobo? Es decir, pude haber frenado a Tori de hacer lo que tenía pensado, pude haber llamado a papá o a alguno de los chicos para retenerla a la fuerza. Pero en su mirada había determinación, una determinación que me decía que no se iba a dar por vencida, al menos no hasta dar con su familia y aún, si tenía que enfrentarse a una cruel realidad.

Por lo que me han contado los chicos, Tori suele ser una chica gentil, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, y decidida cuando se propone algo, cualidades que pocas personas tienen en este mundo. Me alegra conocerla, aunque fuera durante todo esto.

La verdad, ni yo sé como me convenció de hacer esto. Bueno, no es que ella haya insistido mucho, sino más bien fui yo misma la que se incluyó en su "plan" _¿Cuál plan? ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Tomar la Jeep y salir de aquí rumbo a ese infierno? ¿Sola?_ Bueno, como ya dije, supongo que tal vez fue la determinación en sus ojos, o la cara de perrito que puso que me causó algo de gracia lo que me convenciera, o quizás, por la discusión que tuve con mi padre cuando hablamos de ella. Sí, a lo mejor parte de la ira que sentí con él por haberle desecho las ilusiones a los chicos con su argumento pudo ser un factor que hizo que tomara semejante decisión.

* * *

Eso había sido luego de que Jadelyn se fuera, dejándome en aquella torre. Decidí que ya era suficiente de ver aquel paisaje, así que bajé de ahí rumbo a mi habitación. En el camino me topé con la chica pelirroja; Catherine Valentine. Venía llorando y corriendo en mi dirección, seguida del chico de lentes y su marioneta.

– _Hey, hey ¿Qué sucede? –_ Pregunté a la pelirroja tomándola con ambos brazos para frenarla.

– _Cat, por favor_ – Llegó el chico del afro, agitado por la persecución.

– _¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Robbie?_ – Me dirigí al chico, pues sentía que la pelirroja no iba a darme respuestas. Parecía estar afectada por algo, y se abrazaba a mí, sin dejar de respirar extraño, culpa del llanto.

– _Fue por algo que habló tu padre con Tori_ – Dijo este recuperando algo de aliento.

– _¿Mi padre? _– Lo miré confundida.

– _Dijo que…_ – Comenzó a hablar Cat en mi regazo – _Dijo que… que no volveríamos a la ciudad. Que no podemos hacer nada por nuestras familias… ¿Es cierto, Katherin? ¿No volveremos a verlos?_ – Susurró lo ultimo viéndome a los ojos, con la poca esperanza que tenía. No sabía que responderle, podría decirle una mentira y fingir que todo estaría bien, pero eso solo le daría falsas esperanzas. Y si le decía la verdad terminaría quebrando la poca inocencia que le quedaba, y los chicos me habían dicho que ella era una chica muy frágil, y con algo así…

– _Cat, vamos_ – Robbie interrumpió el momento incomodo que había – _Ven, te llevaré de vuelta a tu cuarto_ – Dijo este separándola de mí. Ella solo hizo caso a su petición, agachando la cabeza y tomando su mano. Me quedé viéndolos un momento a su partida, y luego decidí ir con mi padre para hablar.

– _Pase _– Dijo detrás de la puerta, luego de haber tocado para pedir permiso para entrar – _Oh, eres tú, Katherin_ – Me dio un momento de atención y luego se volvió a enfocar en la reparación de la radio.

– _Papá ¿Qué pasó con la chica Valentine?_ – Pregunté tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa en la que tenía la vieja radio que quería usar para hacer contacto con alguien allá afuera. Se separó por un momento del aparato y cerró sus ojos, dando un suspiro cansino.

– _Me escuchó hablando con la señorita Vega y los chicos. Eso fue todo_ – Dijo tratando de dar el tema por finalizado.

– _¿Y de que hablaban?_ –

– _No era nada_ – Insistió él.

– _Papá _– Arrastré la palabra en mi boca, de manera que sonara a insistencia para que me dijera. El solo volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

– _Bien _– Dijo él volviendo a su labor de la radio, y con ello, comenzando a relatarme todo lo sucedido hacía unos minutos, desde que Tori había entrado a la habitación hasta que salió de allí.

– _Tiene algo de razón ¿Sabes? Tori, la chica latina_ – Comenté en mi asiento, luego de unos minutos en silencio analizando lo que me había dicho.

– _¿Perdón?_ – Alzó una ceja.

– _Ya sabes, en lo de que deberíamos buscar más personas. Quedarnos aquí no suena como un buen plan a largo plazo _– Él se acomodó en su silla, recostándose un poco para atrás.

– _Ya lo sé hija. Es solo que… Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar. Esta radio no quiere funcionar_ – Puso su mano sobre la tapa de aquel aparato – _Quisiera que tuviéramos más opciones. Pero este es el lugar más seguro por ahora_ –.

– "_Por ahora", papá ¿Pero que pasará luego? Si esas cosas llegaran aquí…_–

– _Es mejor que ir directo a una masacre, Katherin –_ Interrumpió algo molesto – _Ya se los había dicho, no podemos simplemente ir por allí y esperar encontrara a alguien. Tenemos más posibilidad si nos quedamos en un sitio fijo, así nos vendrán a buscar, mientras estemos alejados de esas cosas _– Esa esperanza que tenía él de que nos vinieran a rescatar no hacía más que hacerme enojar. Esperaba demasiado de las personas.

– _Papá, por favor. Escucha_ – Tomé una de sus manos sobre el escritorio – _No podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que huir lo más lejos posible_ –.

– _Es arriesgado desplazarnos ahora _–

– _¿¡Y cuando será seguro, eh!?_ – Dije yo poniendo de pie de repente - _¿¡Cuando se supone que saldremos de aquí!? ¡Sabes bien que si nos quedamos aquí seriamos presa fácil! Solo ganamos tiempo quedándonos aquí, pero seguro esas cosas comenzaran a moverse en busca de más gente a la que atacar. Entonces ahí si estaremos jodidos_ – Pegó su puño contra la mesa y se levantó rápidamente.

– _¡Bueno, SUFICIENTE, CARAJO! _– Me alzó la voz como no lo había hecho desde que era más joven, casi una niña – _No voy a permitir que cuestiones mis decisiones, ni mucho menos que me hables así, Katherin Riggs _– Amenazó con un dedo.

– _¡Papá, por favor! Ten el coraje para sacarnos de aquí. Ten la voluntad. Saca esa voluntad que te hizo el soldado en el que te convertiste – _Fruncí el ceño al ver que mis palabras no estaban resultando al hacerse de oídos sordos, ahí fue cuando me cabreé – _O como esa voluntad que tenías cuando nos ibas a abandonar a mamá y a mí…_ – Sentí una sacudida, seguida de mi vista viendo a las cajas a mi derecha y un fuerte ardor en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

– _Kathy… yo_ – Sentía como mis lagrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos, pero no, no iba a llorar frente a él. Solo agaché mi cabeza y la volví al frente. Comencé a reír amargamente mientras contenía mi llanto.

– _No_ – Susurré apenas – _No hables. Me queda claro, papá… Me queda claro que a aquel hombre solo sale cuando le conviene. Ha sido así desde que yo nací ¿Cierto? _– Sonreí ante la _gracia_ de todos esos recuerdos de él y mi madre discutiendo, comparándolo al "él" de ahora con su "yo" de antes.

– _Por favor, no…_ – Intentó poner una mano en mi mejilla lastimada, la cual aparté alejándome de él.

– _Solo quisiera… que todo fuera como antes… como cuando era una niña, y no tenía que entender los problemas en nuestra familia. Aquellos tiempos en los que no tenía que entender tu problema con __**nosotras**__, papá_ – Levanté mi vista hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos – _Pero aquella inocencia que trataba con esmero de revivir __**para ti **__murió, incluso antes que mamá _– Trató de hablar, pero luego de abrir la boca varias veces para tratar de decir algo simplemente se rindió en su intento, agachando la cabeza.

Simplemente negué con la mía y salí de ahí, no aguantaría estar con aquel hombre después de lo que me había dicho, de lo que le había dicho, de lo que nos dijimos. Ambos teníamos nuestras razones de estar enfadados con el otro. Pero ahora pienso y me pregunto _¿Eran las razones de nuestra situación actual de las que hablábamos, o eran aquellas generadas por un pasado que creíamos olvidado hasta hace poco?_ Pasado al que habíamos vuelto el día que lo volvieron a transferir a Los Ángeles, aunque la verdad, es que jamás fue olvidado del todo.

* * *

El pasado siempre seguiría ahí; en el pasado, en nuestras mentes, pesando por las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Él con los recuerdos de mi madre, al volver a la ciudad en la cual se encontraría el lugar del último descanso de esta. Y yo con Jade, de cierta manera con algo parecido, o al menos relacionado con eso.

A veces quisiera volver en el tiempo y contarle toda la verdad a ella, a Jade, en lugar de que ella se enterara por las malas. Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, y quizás no tendríamos esta relación tan distante que tenemos ahora. Pero ahora lo más que quedaba por hacer era intentar solucionar las cosas con ella en el presente, y esperar su perdón algún día en el futuro.

* * *

Después de estar en mi habitación por no sabría decir cuanto tiempo, escuché unos ruidos que venían de la recamara de al lado, la de Tori para ser exacta. Salí de mi habitación y ya estaba oscuro todo. La vi entre las sombras de la noche, sabía lo que tramaba. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que la seguí.

Efectivamente, quería salir de allí sin decirle a nadie. Y sin saber de que manera me había convencido aquí estábamos. Ella y yo, a la mitad de un camino que llevaba a las puertas del infierno, un agujero del cual sino teníamos cuidado no íbamos a escapar. Claro que estaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba un poco mejor que ella.

Quité mi vista del camino un momento y la vi en el asiento del pasajero, dormida. No sé como logró quedarse dormida con todo esto, pero así era. Podría haber girado en la dirección opuesta y regresar a la base sin que bien ella lo supiera hasta despertar, pero de cierta manera sabía lo que ella sentía.

De seguro el solo hecho de pensar en que no volvería a ver a alguien de su familia la afligía. Ahora, que no viera a TODA su familia. No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Ella necesitaba saber, tenía esas ansias por estar al tanto de todo, las mismas que yo tenía cuando joven, y me hicieron cometer ese error con Jade

Allí estaba, finalmente divisaba a lo lejos las primeras casas de la zona residencial de esta parte de la ciudad, y más allá, la destrucción en las calles que conducían a la misma. Esperemos encontrar a su familia, aunque sinceramente, prefería que no encontráramos nada, pues siento que el hacerlo solo le haría mal.

* * *

**(^_^) Un poco del POV K…**


	8. Precaución Y Sigilo

**POV Tori**

– Hey, Tori. Despierta – Dijo una voz a mi lado mientras me sacudían de un hombro. Finalmente abrí mis ojos para ver que era Katherin de quien se trataba – Hasta que al fin despiertas, dormilona – Me recibió con una sonrisa.

– Um, lo siento. Supongo que me quedé dormida – Me rasqué mis ojos con mi mano derecha.

– ¿Te han dicho que eres una Sherlock para lo obvio? – Dijo ella sarcásticamente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

– ¡Hey! No te burles – Me quejé aún somnolienta empujándola a un lado.

– ¡Ouch! Cuidado con esa fuerza desmesurada – Se quejó falsamente sobandose el hombro. Ambas reímos un rato hasta que el silencio se quedó en el ambiente, y nos miramos por un momento, antes de desviar mi mirada algo nerviosa _¿Qué me pasa?_ Entonces recordé el porque íbamos en ese vehiculo, y noté que desde que desperté este estaba detenido.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunté aun sin verla.

– Bueno, seguí las indicaciones que me diste… antes de quedarte dormida – Volvió a hablar en broma – Pero no, aún no llegamos. Pensé que sería buena idea parar aquí – Giré mi vista hacia ella confundida – Es que… creo que el sonido atrae a esas cosas. A mí me parece que sería prudente seguir a pie desde aquí –.

– Sí, creo… creo que tienes razón – Observé hacía el frente del vehiculo. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero parecía que pronto amanecería. Las calles estaban desiertas. No había nadie ni nada por aquel sitio, más que basura regada. Papeles, bolsas, vidrios rotos, puertas derribadas, algunas marcas de neumático en el asfalto, incluso ropa esparcida en el piso, y también, manchas de sangre seca – Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí – Hice cuentas, sería aproximadamente solo dos cuadra y media las que caminaríamos. Aún así, temía por mi seguridad y la de ella. Esta podría bien ser la ultima caminata que diéramos, y todo por mi culpa – K, enserio no tienes que hacer esto – Intenté razonar nuevamente desde que saliéramos de la base.

– No, Tori – Negó con la cabeza y tomó mis manos en las suyas – Vamos a hacer esto juntas ¿Vale? No recorrí el camino toda la noche contigo babeando el asiento del pasajero para que me digas que no voy a ir contigo – Apretó su agarré – Caminaremos, entraremos a tu casa, y sin problemas volveremos a salir. Ya verás, será como un paseo en el parque – _Esa sonrisa de nuevo_. Con ese gesto sentí que podía confiar en ella, que todo iba a salir bien, incluso me animó nuevamente a como me sentía ayer, cuando leí el mensaje de Trina.

– Está bien – Dije agachando la cabeza un poco, viendo el agarre de sus manos sobre las mías. Apenas nos conocíamos y sentía que estaba en una gran deuda con ella. Estaba arriesgando su propia vida para acompañarme a buscar a mi familia, aún siendo consciente de que era muy probable que no encontráramos nada, o peor, que encontráramos _algo._

– Ahora vamos – Dijo la rubia ojiazul soltando mis manos, guiñándome un ojo haciendo una mueca, y dándome unas suaves palmadas en mi mejilla izquierda, indicándome que ya era tiempo de bajar.

Al bajarnos Katherin sugirió que era conveniente tomar algunas cosas tiradas en el camino, y usarlas como armas en caso de que tuviéramos que defendernos, pues temía que el disparar su arma solo atraería a esas cosas, en caso de que anduvieran por ahí, lo que nos haría imposible una ruta de escape.

Encontramos un bat de béisbol y una palanca de hierro, también tomamos algunas de las prendas de la calle, una chaqueta algo gruesa de mangas largas y un vestido.

– Como ir de compras – Dijo ella ayudándome a ponerme la chaqueta. Luego tomó el vestido y lo rasgó, seguido de eso, se envolvió sus brazos con las tiras de tela – Debemos ser precavidas – Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo que intentaba; estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para cubrirnos las partes más expuestas de nuestros cuerpos de cualquier daño que pudieran hacernos esas cosas en caso de que nos las encontráramos.

Seguimos nuestra ruta rápidamente, pero sigilosas, atentas a nuestro alrededor. Íbamos pasando cada casa bien atentas, sobretodo las que tenían ventanas rotas y puertas derribadas. Ya podía imaginarme a una cosa de esas entrando a una casa, intentando dañar a la gente que ahí vivía, o peor, que le tuvieran encerrada por no haber querido hacerle daño a ese miembro de la familia que se había convertido, y que este hallara la forma de salir justo en este momento y nos atacase.

– Tori – Dijo Katherin frente a mí, poniendo un brazo para que no siguiera caminando. _Vamos ¡Concentrate, Tori!_ Me acerque un poco a ella para ver lo que ella veía desde una de las esquinas de la calle en la que íbamos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté en voz baja mientras trataba de enfocar mi visión como ella. Me sobresalté un poco al ver que había llamado su atención: Más al fondo de la otra calle, a la derecha, una de esas cosas estaba de pie sin moverse, en medio de la avenida – No podemos pasar – Susurré angustiada.

– Shh, descuida. Mira allá – Señaló a la calle frente a nosotras. Había un auto abandonado cerca de la esquina, un poco más cerca que aquel monstruo caníbal – Escucha, quiero que me sigas y que confíes en mí ¿Queda claro? – Asentí rápidamente – Bien, sigueme y no hagas ningún ruido – Volví a asentir con la cabeza a punto de estallarme por los nervios – Toma mi mano – Hice lo que me pidió, entonces ella nos guió hasta un costado de aquel auto sin que esa cosa nos viera. Nos agachamos y apoyamos en una de las puertas – Bien, falta poco – Susurró ella dándose un poco la vuelta para verme a la cara.

– Katherin – Salió su nombre de mis labios, aterrada por lo que pudiera pasarnos de seguir con esta locura en la que nos habíamos metido por mi culpa.

– Ya te lo dije, será sencillo – Intentó animar la rubia. Tomó uno de los espejos retrovisores medio partidos que había en el suelo, y con ayuda del reflejo vio a aquella cosa aún quieta en la calle – Bien, el desgraciado no nos vio. Ahora, quiero que corras lo más rápido y callada que se te de, hasta el extremo que nos falta por cruzar de esta calle –

– No voy a dejarte aquí, K – Negué elevando un poco el volumen de mi voz. Ella cerró sus ojos molesta, y en un rápido acto reflejo apartó el retrovisor del costado del auto en el que lo sostenía hacía un momento.

– ¡Recuéstate al auto! – Reclamó ella pegándonos al lado de aquel vehículo. Luego de un momento volvió a ver a esa cosa por medio del espejo, pero esta vez pasándolo por encima – Bien, no nos vio – Respiró aliviada –Necesito que cruces la calle para que cuando yo lo haga me adviertas si esa cosa nos ve – Explicó ella.

– ¿¡Estás loca!? No… No puedo hacerlo, Katherin. Tenemos que quedarnos juntas – Le rogué. Ponía su vida en mis manos. No podía con semejante responsabilidad. El solo hecho de que ella me trajera aquí era más que suficiente.

– Vamos, solo tienes que hacer esto ¿Me dijiste que tu casa está cruzando esta calle? – Asentí – Bueno, entonces si ves que algo se acerca, corres. Corres hasta tu casa sin detenerte y te encierras como puedas ¿Okey? – Tomó mi rostro en sus manos, mirándome firme con sus orbes azules. No me quedó de otra que aceptar sus términos, pues no pensaba con claridad, quizá por la situación en la que estábamos que me tenía los nervios de punta.

Soltó mi rostro y volvió a alzar el espejo sobre el capo del auto para ver de nuevo el reflejo de esa cosa. Aún seguía de espaldas a nuestra dirección, así que ella me dio luz verde para cruzar, aunque con algo de miedo, y logre llegar hasta la otra esquina de la calle.

– Bien hecho – Alzó sus pulgares en señal de que lo había hecho bien. Luego comenzó a hacerme otras señas para que yo vigilara a aquella cosa, a ver si se volteaba. Tomó aire profundamente y luego espero a mí señal.

_Tenía que tener cuidado de no cagarla o ella iba a morir. Apenas nos conocíamos hacía unos días y ya estaba depositando su vida en mí ¿Así de confiable daba la impresión de ser? ¿Qué las personas depositaran su fe en mí? No sé si sentirme orgullosa o aterrada de ello. Bueno, supongo que no importa ya…_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_¡Ahora!_

Corrió rápido a donde yo estaba mientras le hacía señales con mis manos, y por un momento pensé que esa cosa giraría y nos vería, pero entonces ella me empujo al césped del jardín de la casa de la esquina para que, con la perspectiva que pudiera tener esa cosa desde su posición en la calle, no nos viera debido al muro de la casa.

Caímos un poco fuerte, ella sobre mí, y luego de recuperarnos del pequeño choque de nuestros cuerpos nos quedamos viendo un momento, un momento que se sintió extenderse una eternidad, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

– Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así ¿No crees? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, trayendo a mi mente el recuerdo del día que chocamos en los pasillos de H.A. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa ante la gracia de su comentario. Se puso de pie y me dio una mano al momento de yo hacerlo – Te dije que sería sencillo, un paseo en el parque – Dio unos codazos a mis costillas.

– No es gracioso. Eso fue muy peligroso, K –

– Pero lo logramos ¿No? Ahora vamos. Terminemos con esto y volvamos a casa – _Casa_. Se supone que, de hecho, el lugar al que íbamos era _mi casa, mi hogar_.

Pero ahora, ya estando frente a él, puedo ver que no es lo mismo que era hace unos días cuando la dejé por última vez. El jardín de mamá estaba hecho un desastre, tierra y plantas arrancadas y esparcidas por todos lados, las macetas del porche de la casa igual, y una de las ventanas de enfrente de la casa rotas. El auto todavía estaba aparcado afuera, así que supongo que huyeron a pie… o simplemente no huyeron al no alcanzarles el tiempo.

Abracé a mi compañera al ver la escena frente a nosotras, cada temor de que mi familia no había podido escapar se hizo presente en mí.

– Vamos, Tori – Dijo ella separándonos un poco del abrazo.

– Quiero entrar – Dije al fin decidida – Llegué hasta aquí por esto. Sino estoy al cien por ciento segura de que no hay señales de mi familia no podré estar tranquila –.

– Pero Tori ¿Estás segura? – Me miro a los ojos, cómo si estuviera tratando de encontrar alguna duda o temor, cosas que había hecho a un lado un momento al responderle.

– Lo estoy – Asentí una vez, firme.

– Bien – Se separó de mí para dar la vista a la casa. Caminé delante de ella para llegar a la puerta principal. Tomé la llave que había escondida entre la tierra de una de las macetas que aún estaban colgadas, y metí la llave en la cerradura.

Nos miramos un momento y asentimos seguras, preparadas para lo que tuviera que venir.

***Clic***

* * *

**XD Y hasta aquí llegamos por esta noche :P Lo sé, cruel. Pero si me ponía a escribir el resto luego no dormía nada para ir mañana a clases ( e.e) Bueno, más bien hoy, considerando que ya es Lunes por acá (._.) …**

**v(._.)v Como sea, a los reviews**

**Guest: **(u_u) Que pensamientos tan impuros tienes, pensando en que Tori se ira con la rubia XD No, espera :v Sí lo hizo :P Al menos en estos capítulos v(u_u)v Ahora solo queda esperar a ver que harán los demás :v / Nos leemos

**ArandiaGrande: **XD Siento cortarlo hasta ahí, pero fue lo más a lo que pude llegar (.-.) No sé si lo has notado, pero aquí hago cada capitulo de 2K+, pues creo que me funciona más al momento de escribirlos. Por eso puede haber uno por día, o varios si llego a retrasarme :P Y tranquilo, ya se sabrá más del pasado Riggs-West, o West-Riggs, como prefieras XD ¿Se convertirían esas veladoras en una señal para los alienígenas? :v Para no desatar una guerra de los mundos, les enseñaríamos a shippear Jori, y solo Jori (u.u)9 Para que no ocurra una guerra de fandoms intergaláctica

**Dra.K-Doof: **(-_-) No, K. Definitivamente no me convertiré en "Prinfreso" :v / He tomado precauciones para ello; como poner estacas en las puertas, salidas de emergencia, murallas por las que no pueda escalar... (eoe) Momeeento (._.) Esa es una guía de supervivencia zombie XD Bueno, tendré que estar prevenido para lo inesperado (?)

v(u.u)v Jade es Jade, así como dijo que Vega era Vega :v Yo también espero que ella lo intenté XD Si es que sobreviven ella y Katherin \(._.)/ Y okey, entiendo. Odias a la rubia, está bien :J / Te leo en los reviews :P O en FB, lo que ocurra primero...

**Selene Cruxe: :v **Seeeh, pero yo escribí 6K+ en menos de un día con los primeros 3 capítulos de este fic :P Y tú lo mismo ¿En cuanto? v :v v Una semana (?) XD Neeeh, sabes que se te quiere ;) un poquito v(u_u)v Tori amaneció de malas ¿Quien no se pondría así? :'I Me hubieras visto a mí el Jueves :v Y sobre Rex, quizás es que regresó de tu fic como un zombie XD Nah Nah (u_u)9 Hice lo que JF dice no se atreve: Matar personajes (^.^) Voy a hacerles sufrir cuanto se me ocurra XD ¿Y que onda la tuya con lo de la obsesión con las rubias? :v Ya quisieras que Agron te escuchara, y que se pusiera celosa por ello (._.)/ Por ultimo, el review te quedé debiéndolo estos dos días por lo mismo que dije del Jueves v(-_-)v Lo explico mejor en el review final de RR

**LadyGreen: **Saludos :v / ¿Nueva por aquí? He notado que la gente del fandom cada vez es más (u_ú)9 Debemos mantenernos unidos por este (e.e)9 Y libre de cualquier otro que lo turque **(UmÚ)/ 100% Shipper Jori Here** :v Vegeta detectaria más de 8000 rastreando mis ganas de shippearlas XD Espero y continúes por aquí LG ( :v Suenas como televisor... (OoO) ¡Y como abreviado de Gillies!)

**HarleyLecter: **(e_e) Ni que fueras tan respetable, criminal :v Síp, porque tu eres Harley Quinn

/\_/\

l_ e_el_9 Y yo soy Batman

XD Pero bueno, bienvenida a v(._.)v Mi fic :J Espero y te hayan gustado los nuevos capítulos :v / Pero no te acostumbres, pues normalmente suelo dejarlos a mitad. Este solo lo hago porque un arrebato de inspiración llegó a mí hace unos días (u_u)9 Pero temo ya se esté acabando :P Bueno, espero leerte por aquí de nuevo.

P.D: XD ¿Serás la Cecilia que conozco del Team? :v Síp, Stalkeé tu perfil *CreppyMode*

**(ù_ú) Bien, es todo por ahora. El sueño me está matando :v 9 Puede que no lo zombies, pero sí el sueño.**

**Maverick, Fuera...**


	9. Decepción

**('n.n)/ Hola, Shin Maverick al habla. Ya sé que les debo una grande por haberme tardado en subir capitulo (U_U) Pero en mi defensa, estuve enfermo, ya que medio la gripe chiwila… chigüire… chucho… (O.o) ¿?**

**:v / Ya le pregunté a mi madre (Que es casi enfermera) y me dijo que se llama Cucunguya**

**XD Sí, ya sé. Nadie me cree (._.) Pero es la verdad, ese nombre existe :v Pero resulta ser más fácil que el nombre que le pusieron a mi hermano de 12 años**

**Eeeen fin, y esto ha sido todo XD Okay, no (u_u) Que ni los derechos de los chistes de German, ni Victorious me pertenecen…**

* * *

Abrí la puerta muy despacio, al menos lo suficiente como para no hacer algún ruido inoportuno. Un pequeño bulto hizo un poco de presión detrás de ella, desde la parte de adentro. Detuve un momento mi acción, y rogué en silencio que lo que sea que hubiera ahí detrás no fuera algo "reanimado". Volví a lo que hacía y terminé de abrir la puerta, lo suficiente como para que mi acompañante y yo pudiéramos pasar al interior de la casa.

– Un cojín – _Sí, eso era lo que estaba detrás de la puerta, casi me daba un ataque al corazón por un cojín_. Lo tomé y se lo mostré a mi compañera, a la cual le pareció un poco graciosa la situación. Solo negó con la cabeza y terminó de entrar.

No había luz eléctrica, algo de esperarse. La casa estaría a oscuras sino fuera por los débiles ases de luz solar filtrándose por las ventanas y la puerta de cristal (ahora rota) de la cocina que da al patio trasero de la casa.

Pude percatarme de que la sala y la cocina eran un desastre; los muebles estaban descolocados de su sitio, la mesa del comedor estaba volteada de lado hacia una esquina cerca de la cocina.

Desde que habíamos entrado, un penetrante olor llegó a mis fosas nasales. Era un inconfundible olor a pútrido. Traté de calmarme, de no pensar en eso mientras caminábamos.

Seguimos avanzando un poco más por la oscura sala hasta llegar a la cocina. Sin duda era como un campo de guerra abandonado. Un montón de comida regada por todos lados y los trozos de cerámica de la vajilla rota en el suelo, pero no era de ahí de donde provenía el olor.

Me acerqué un poco a la mesa que estaba volteada, de ahí sentía que venía aquel hedor, entonces sentí mis pies resbalar a medida que avancé.

– ¡Cuidado! – Ya iba a mitad de mi viaje al suelo cuando Katherin me tomó por detrás, antes de caer.

– Gracias – La miré por encima de mi cabeza. Aún me sostenía de los brazos para no caer. Me tomó un momento recuperar la compostura antes de erguirme de nuevo.

Volví mi vista al suelo, y pude percatarme hasta ahora que lo que me había hecho resbalar era un charco. Estoy segura de haber abierto los ojos enormemente cuando me di cuenta del pie que sobresalía detrás de la mesa, de donde provenía el líquido del charco.

Katherin y yo nos acercamos para confirmar lo que temíamos. Sí, en definitiva era un cadáver, pero uno bien muerto. Parecía ser el de un hombre grande, de edad madura. No estaría segura de saber quien era, pues le habían volado gran parte de la cara de un disparo _¿Cómo debería reaccionar alguien al ver un cadáver en su casa?_

– Tori, hey – Katherin pasaba mi mano frente a mi rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Solo agité mi cabeza antes de responderle.

– S-Sí. Es solo que… bueno. Ya sabes – Señalé el cuerpo con un movimiento de cabeza cabeza.

– ¿No era alguien que conocieras, cierto? – Me preguntó ella, preocupada por mi estado. Volví mi vista al cuerpo una vez más y luego a ella, respondiendo a su pregunta moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado – Bien ¿Te pareces si revisamos arriba? – Solo asentí con un "Ujum" antes de tomar rumbo a las escaleras, con ella siguiéndome.

Me estremezco del solo hecho de pensar que, el lugar que no hace mucho fue mi hogar ahora sea parecido a una película de terror, con los pasillos a oscuras y demás. Siento miedo de estar hasta en mi propia casa, tanto por lo que vayamos a encontrar como por lo que no. Miedo por **no** encontrar a mi familia.

Sé que dije que quería venir aquí, pero al no encontrar nada en ninguna habitación, ni en la de mis padres, ni en la de Tri, ni en la mía. Ahora solo siento que nos arrastré a ambas a nuestra perdición. Me siento estupida por ponernos en riesgo a ambas. Empiezo a sentir ganas de solo salir corriendo de este lugar.

Sentí un rocé en mi brazo. Era mi acompañante, que al parecer me había dicho algo que ignoré, hace apenas unos segundos.

– ¿Perdón? –

– Pregunté que si esta es tu habitación – Dijo señalando la mía en cuestión – Sería buena idea buscarte algo de ropa – La verdad ella tenía razón, no me había cambiado de ropa desde el lunes que todo esto comenzó.

– Sí, eh… Vamos – Entramos con cuidado a mi recamara, Katherin por delante de mí.

La habitación estaba mejor iluminada que las demás, o que la planta baja de la casa, pues las cortinas estaban corridas a los lados, y la ventana daba en dirección por donde salía el sol.

Katherin revisó los rincones de la habitación, abrió el armario, luego entró al baño que había en mi habitación, y aunque sé que lo había hecho solo para estar segura, debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa su actitud pro-activa. Digo, después de todo es una extraña que recién conozco, y ahora parece creer tener la libertad de ir por mi cuarto, mi sitio privado, o el que al menos era hace unos días.

– Todo despejado – Dijo al salir del baño – ¿Que? – Preguntó confundida. Supongo que mi mirada no la dejaba, puesto que; como dije, yo sentía algo de molestia al ver como se tomaba tantas libertades en MI habitación.

– No, no es nada – Le respondí, alejando esos estupidos pensamientos. _No es momento de tonterías, Victoria_.

– Bien ¿Por qué no te cambias? – Me quedé observando mi armario por un momento, con la mirada fija en las ropas que ahí colgaban.

A pesar de querer alejarlos ahí seguían, esos pensamientos de inseguridad y angustia por no saber nada acerca de a lo que veníamos en primer lugar: mi familia. No sabía en donde podrían estar, o si aún seguían vivos, y quizás buscándome.

– Vamos, Tori. No podemos perder tiempo. Ven, vístete en el baño mientras que yo guardo tu ropa – Ella tenía razón, esto no era una visita, había que movernos. Debíamos tomar lo que necesitáramos y darnos prisa.

Tomé una camisa manga larga, un pantalón de tela, mi ropa interior de uno de los cajones y fui a cambiarme.

El hacer todo eso me distraía un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarme de todo. Cada vez que trataba de hacer algo para entretener mi mente volvían los amargos pensamientos de mi familia, y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Por suerte Katherin estaba conmigo, pues como si leyera mi mente comenzó a preguntarme cosas acerca de lo que hacía en Hollywood Arts antes de todo esto.

– Entonces todo era una locura ¿Eh? Supongo que te divertías mucho – Podía escuchar su voz detrás de la puerta.

– Sí, ni te imaginas – Puse la ropa sucia a un lado junto con el bat que llevaba desde que llegamos, y comencé a ponerme la ropa que estaba limpia, comenzando por mis prendas intimas – La pasábamos muy bien, sobretodo cuando andábamos con… Sikowitz – Sentí una punzada en mi estomago al recordarle, al recordarlo como era, y luego recordarlo de la ultima vez en que le vi.

– ¿Y Jade también? – Preguntó con un tono que denotaba curiosidad.

– Sí. Bueno, eso supongo… ¿Conocías a Jade desde antes? – Aquello era algo que me había llamado la atención.

– Sí… un poco –

Que raro ¿Sería ella una amiga de Jade que no conocía nuestro grupo? Por que, bueno, lo más que conocemos (o al menos yo) son a Cat y a Sam. Ella no es muy sociable con gente que no esté en nuestro grupo. Demonios, ni siquiera es muy sociable con nosotros. Entonces, no veo un motivo aparente por el cual mostrar interés por Jade… Bueno, supongo que me estoy creando muchas teorías, y solo le da curiosidad.

– Digamos que antes éramos… unidas. Luego me mudé y no la volví a ver hasta hace poco ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no? Pero desde que me había mudado sabía que ella estaba molesta conmigo – Dijo aquello con algo de nostalgia y otra cosa que no supe distinguir en su voz ¿Tristeza, quizás? No lo sé.

– Bueno, si la conociste desde antes ya deberías saber como es Jade. Siempre está molesta con todos – Le dije divertida, aunque solo recibí una amortiguada respuesta de su parte, pues había dicho algo en voz baja que no pude entender. Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellas para que use ese tono.

Terminé de bajarme la camisa y salí del baño poniéndome la chaqueta que habíamos encontrado.

– Hey, te ves bien, guapa – Se volteó ella a verme, luego de terminar de meter algunas cosas en la maleta. Me guiñó un ojo, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco. No lo tengo en claro todavía, pero esta chica hacía que me sintiera extraña.

– G-Gracias – Tartamudeé un poco al tratar de hablar.

– No, lo digo enserio. Cualquiera sería afortunado de encontrar a una chica como tú. Sobretodo ahora, que estamos en el fin del mundo – Aquel chiste era pesado para la situación, y sin embargo hizo que se me escapara una pequeña risa al procesarlo.

– Deja de bromear, Katherin. Tenemos que salir de aquí – Traté de recobrar la compostura.

– Como tú digas, Vega – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó la maleta con una mano, la palanca de hierro con la otra y salió de la habitación, seguida por mí con el bate en mis manos.

– Eso sonó tan Jade – Murmuré por un momento, y sentí como ella se tensó a mi comentario por un momento antes de volverse a relajar y seguir caminando por el pasillo.

_Un momento. De verdad sonó como Jade por un momento. Fueron amigas en el pasado, así que... quizás Jade le había pegado algo de su actitud… o viceversa._ No pude seguir analizando la situación ya que ella interrumpió mis pensamientos deteniéndose nuevamente, pero al parecer por otra cosa ahora.

– Oye ¿Y el bat que traías? – Preguntó ella volteándome a ver.

– ¡Diablos! Lo dejé en el baño. Ya vuelvo – Dije corriendo el trayecto de las escaleras hacia arriba, y el resto del camino hasta mi habitación.

Entré al baño, y por supuesto, ahí estaba, a un lado del inodoro. Lo tomé en mis manos y cuando iba a salir, escuché unos golpes en la parte de debajo de la casa.

– ¿K? – Le llamé, alarmada por los forcejeos que empecé a escuchar después - ¡K! – Salí disparada de mi habitación al darme cuenta de su voz, maldiciendo y forcejeando.

Al llegar a planta baja la pude ver luchando en el suelo, defendiéndose de su agresor poniendo la maleta frente a este como barrera. La palanca estaba a un lado de ella, pero si ella la tomaba corría riesgo de que esa cosa la tomara indefensa.

Me acerqué rápido para ayudarla, algo tenía que hacer. Me disponía a hacerlo, pero me congelé a solo un metro cuando ví que, no se trataba de un agresor, sino de una agresora.

– Tori, ayúdame – Rogó muy asustada, luchando por su vida para no asesinada. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía solo quedarme ahí y ver como moría. Tenía que… Tenía que… Tenía que rematar a mi madre, la mujer que me había dado la vida.

* * *

**( e_e) Les respondería los reviews ahorita, pero mi hermano me contó un chiste tan malo que hace que los escritores Anti-Jori sean unos santos :v**

**P.D.1: (O.o) ¿Se han dado cuenta de que ahora solo actualizo por esta hora?**

**P.D.2: (-u-) Espero les guste la nueva portada :v La hice yo mismo con mis propias manos #ALoBrujaDel71**

**Maverick, Fuera…**


	10. Decisión

**\ :v / ¡He vueeelto! :P Y el POV Jade también**

* * *

**POV Jade**

¡Maldita sea! Maldita, maldita, maldita sea ¿Ahora que diablos se les metió a esas dos? ¿Por qué habían ido a un sitio tan peligroso como lo era la ciudad en estos momentos? ¿Y por que diablos Vega se llevó a Katherin con ella?

Todo lo que me habían dicho era "escaparon" ¿Escapar de que? A primera instancia podría pensar que algún zombie de esos había llegado hasta acá, y del miedo… pero bueno, en realidad ni escapaban de alguna de esas cosas, sino de nosotros, mejor dicho; de James Riggs.

El hombre me puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado esta tarde, mientras me había ido a dormir. Una discusión entre Vega y él, y al parecer también con su hija. Todo porque la latina quería regresar a su casa a ver si su familia seguía viva.

_Con esto, ha quedado demostrado 'científicamente' lo que vengo diciendo desde el inicio de los tiempos: Vega es estupida._

Así que, nos planteábamos el ir por ellas o quedarnos en el lugar, quizás esperando a que volvieran.

Sin embargo, el hombre mayor se veía en una batalla interna que no duró mucho, pues finalmente se decidió en ir a buscarlas en el camión en el que nos había traído a 'casi' todos hasta acá. Pero de hecho, si se iba con el camión, quedábamos varados en el lugar, sin medio de transporte.

También estaba el hecho de que si todos íbamos, dejábamos la pequeña base sin guardia, y no queríamos eso, en caso de que vinieran a buscarnos, pues parece ser que Riggs (Padre) finalmente había arreglado aquel vejestorio que tenía en la bodega, pero las pocas frecuencias con las que había tratado de hacer contacto estaban muertas.

Esto apesta, realmente. Por cada parte que le buscábamos un camino encontrábamos un abismo:

Si él se iba con el trasporte, nos dejaría varados al resto, y quizás a merced de esas cosas si llegaban hasta la base.

Si todos nos quedábamos, estaríamos a salvo ¿Pero a que costo? Quizás la vida de Riggs y… Vega. ¡Argh! ¡Maldita Vega!, y tú también, Riggs.

Si todos íbamos (Con todo y la radio en el camino), estaríamos juntos, y quizás, hasta con más probabilidades de salvarlas, si acaso seguían vivas.

El problema con esto ultimo es que, en el dado caso de que hiciéramos contacto en el camino, no podríamos escapar de esas cosas por el suficiente tiempo para que nos vinieran a buscar.

Obvio que todo tiene que estar despejado para que, algo como un helicóptero aterrice y nos rescate de este infierno. En los suburbios no podríamos hacer tal cosa. Seguro esas cosas iban a estar por las calles, o dentro de las casas.

He visto suficientes películas con el tema de muerto-viviente como para saber que habrán varias de esas cosas en las viviendas y calles por las que pasemos, pues de seguro más de un idiota no habrá tenido el valor de acabar con sus familiares y amigos, y por ende, habrá escapado, dejando al zombie dentro.

Entonces, que nos vinieran a buscar mientras íbamos al rescate de esas dos no era una opción. Tampoco después.

Al analizarlo, cuando intentemos regresar esas cosas nos van a seguir hasta la base, lo que la haría un lugar inseguro para aterrizar.

En el poco tiempo luego de nuestra llegada, los que nos hayan seguido sin perder rastro no tardarían en llegar en quizás poco más una hora. Ese es más o menos el tiempo de viaje que hay de la casa de Vega hasta acá, lo que no sería suficiente para que perdieran nuestro rastro. Esto último lo sé porque… bueno, no importa ahora.

En fin, esas eran tres de las jugadas, y la cuarta era… separarnos en dos grupos: Uno que se fuera a por ellas, y otro que se quedara en la base a probar suerte e intentar hacer contacto. Quien sabe, quizás mientras el primer grupo iba en ayuda de esas dos, el segundo haría contacto.

Pero considerando como están las cosas, pareciera una opción muy fantasiosa ¿Cómo si quiera podíamos estar seguros de que tendríamos esa suerte de que, mientras íbamos a rescatarlas, al momento de que volvieran habría un blackhawk, o un batallón esperándonos?... _Eso último me daba algo de gracia. Imaginarme a los soldados mojando sus pantalones por el miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara a una de esas cosas._

¿Pero que se supone que haríamos entonces?

– _Voy con usted_ – Dijo Beck de pronto, luego de que Riggs hubiese manifestado sus intenciones de querer ir a buscar a las chicas.

– _Joven Oliver, no tiene que tomar este riesgo. Yo solo puedo… _–

– _No, no puede _– Lo interrumpió – _Señor Riggs, no es que dude de usted ni nada de eso, pero todos sabemos que el ir solo allá es una locura. Déjeme ir con usted _– Le rogó Oliver, ofreciendo voluntariamente su ayuda, lo cual nos sorprendió un poco al resto.

¿Pero qué puedo decir? Parecía que estaba preocupado, aunque sospecho que también lo hacía para quedar bien. Sí, seguramente era eso: quedar como un héroe en caso de que las encontraran. _El "Señor Perfección" al rescate_.

Bien que él podría ser, o muy valiente, o muy estúpido. Seguro que los zombies lo ignorarían, en caso de que lo que buscaran para alimentarse fueran cerebros.

Pero tenía un punto: El hombre no dudaría ni una hora solo allá afuera, ni con todo el entrenamiento militar que pudiera otorgar este mundo.

– _Está bien_ – Suspiró el mayor, resignado – _Puedes acompañarme si así lo quieres_ –

El rostro de Oliver se iluminó por un momento, pero tan pronto como llegó esa luz, se fue. _Tal vez era el foco en su cerebro diciéndole que eso, era una mala idea_.

Ya estaba hecho, él iría con Riggs a la ciudad. No iba a echarse para atrás, no era de eso. Bueno, al menos en **algunas** cosas no lo era. _Cómico. No se echaría para atrás al enfrentarse a unos zombies, pero sí en lo que respecta a convivir conmigo y mi mal humor._

– _Entonces yo también…_ – Una sonora y sarcástica carcajada resonó en la habitación, interrumpiendo el ofrecimiento de Shappiro.

– _¿Tú irás?_ – Le pregunté con ironía, volteando a verlo con una ceja arqueada – _**TÚ**__…_ - Presioné su pecho con mi dedo índice – _Tú te quedas a cuidarla –_ Señalé con el mismo dedo a Cat, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, cabizbaja, y que cuando se sintió aludida volteó a vernos – _Te vas a quedar aquí a cuidarla, intentaras hacer contacto por radio, y __**nosotros**__ iremos a "jugar" un rato_ –

Me acerqué más a su rostro, intimidándolo con mi mirada. El chico casi se parte la columna retrocediendo de mí. Solo agitó su cabeza de manera afirmativa, y se hizo a un lado para ir con la pelirroja.

– _Jadelyn, con nosotros dos es más que…_ – Giré mi vista en aquel hombre, que me había llamado por mi nombre completo, y al sentirla guardó silencio.

– _No_ _me importa lo que digan. Yo voy también _–

– _Pero no puedes…_ –

– _¡Bueno, ya! Ni a mi padre le hago caso, mucho menos a ti, James_ – Siseé su nombre con odio.

Me vio con dureza antes de cerrar sus ojos y contenerse. Exhaló, y luego de un momento asintió, dejándome espacio para pasar por la puerta.

– _¡Bien! ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos. Que el tiempo de todo este dramón ya pudimos haber ido y regresado_ – Reclamé, siendo la primera en salir del lugar rumbo al estacionamiento.

* * *

Ahora estábamos cerca de los suburbios, en la ruta que llevaba a la casa de los Vega, probando suerte a ver si les encontramos con vida.

Íbamos en un tenso silencio que parecía nadie querer romper. Riggs (Padre) centrado en el camino, Beck algo nervioso e incomodo, que aunque trata de ocultarlo con sus dotes de actor puedo verlo en sus acciones monótonas, lo conozco demasiado bien como para decirlo.

Por mi parte, no sentía deseos de hablar con ninguno de mis acompañantes.

Solo iba para ayudar. _Sí, lo sé, un milagro en mí_. Pero bueno, quien sabe. Puede que hasta logre darle una bofetada a cada una por haber tomado tan inútiles riesgos. Sí, en definitiva eso se habían ganado, al menos de mi parte.

La comisura de mis labios se curvó un poco hacía arriba ante esos pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por el chico en medio del largo asiento para tres.

– ¿En que piensas? – Preguntó con curiosidad en su mirada.

– Nada. No es nada – Dije negando con la cabeza, volviendo mi vista al frente. Y así estuve unos minutos más, y con él mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, no muy disimuladamente – ¿Qué? – Pregunté fastidiada, girando mi cabeza hacía él.

– Jade ¿Por qué haces esto? Si es para probarme que puedes cuidarte sola… – Lo interrumpí.

– No malinterpretes las cosas, Oliver. Esto no es por **ti** – _¿Quién se creía? No hacía esto por él _– No voy porque tú vayas, sino porque quiero – Dije con desdén, agitando mi muñeca para restarle importancia a lo que quisiera argumentar – Además, aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con Katherin –

Al decir eso último pude sentir al padre de la mencionada tensarse un poco al volante. Trató de hacerlo casi imperceptible, creo que hasta Beck lo notó, pero parece haberlo ignorado por el momento y volvió su atención a mí.

– Jade – Suspiró – Entiende que me preocupo por ti, ya es suficiente con que Tori y Katherin se hayan puesto en peligro. No sé que haría si algo te pasara a ti – _¡Sí, como no! Eso no lo decías el lunes en la mañana._ Fruncí el ceño con molestia ante sus palabras. Trato de poner una mano en mi mejilla, cuyo contacto rechacé apenas sentí su roce – Bebé – Me miró, triste y frustrado. Trató de hacer lo mismo de nuevo. Ya me había hartado.

– ¡Okey! Detén el auto, James – Tanto el hombre como el chico me miraron confundidos, pero el aludido no hizo caso a mi petición – Que detengas el camión. Me voy a la parte de atrás – Dije con molestia, abriendo ya la puerta.

El camión redujo su velocidad hasta estar casi detenido, lo cual era mi señal para bajarme. Beck intentó llamarme para que volviera con ellos a la parte de adelante, pero hacía caso omiso a sus peticiones.

Ya he tenido suficiente. James ordenándome que me quedara, Beck ordenándome que volviera al frente. Creo que estos dos bebieron demasiado batido de testosterona en su cena, y eso los hace sentirse con las suficientes pelotas para intentar mandando. _Que si tuviera mis tijeras los castraba…_

* * *

Estuve ahí un rato más hasta que el camión se detuvo. Pensé que habíamos llegado, pero aún faltaba algo de camino para llegar a la casa de Vega. La razón de nuestra parada: la jeep que esas dos habían tomado estaba estacionada en medio de la calle.

¿¡Caminaron el resto del camino con esas cosas rondando!? Ahora no sé quien tiene más pelotas, si mis dos acompañantes o esas dos locas.

– Deben haber pensado que el ruido del auto atraería a esas cosas – Dijo Riggs revisando el vehiculo.

Está bien, un punto a favor de ellas. Quizás no fueron tan estupidas al tomar esa precaución. Pero a cambio, serían más vulnerables aquí afuera al momento de una retirada rápida. Iban a tener que correr un buen trayecto, y tomarle la suficiente ventaja a esas cosas si querían salir con vida. _Sencillamente: Están muertas…Que optimista de tu parte, Jadelyn._

– ¡Miren allá! – Señaló Beck hacia la otra esquina de la calle en la que estábamos. _Okay, tal vez no están muertas_.

Una mitad latina venía en nuestra dirección, seguida por una rubia ojiazul, corriendo como almas que se lleva el diablo, y más atrás, también cruzando la esquina, **El Diablo** mismo, encarnado en decenas de no-muertos, queriendo devorar las almas de ambas.

_¡Ooooh, mierda!..._

* * *

**(U_U) Esta es la parte en la que les corto el choque de emociones y saltamos a las (/._.)/ ¡Respuestas a Reviews! #ALoGerman**

**Dra.K-Doof:** :v / Calma, calma XD Vas a terminar por arrancarle el cabello a jaladas :P Sé que se necesita una buena dosis de Jori :v / Así que ya veremos, ya veremos. Mientras, inhala y exhala, que vas a terminar más roja que un Chile (?)

:J Gracias por tus deseos hacia mí XD Aunque algunos fueran buenos por lo de actualizar, y otros malos por dejar a Tori con Katherin

**Selene Cruxe:** XD Al leer tu review te imaginé escribiéndo en un salón de belleza (._.) Tú, secándote el cabello, mientras te pintaban de negro las uñas (?) (ÙxÚ) ¡Ah, como sea!

:v Tus extensos reviews no se desvían tanto del fic como los míos XD Me mantuvo riendo por un rato el que hablaras taaanto de la rubia ;) Sigue en pie la propuesta del #MIPBURSAS

Y el fan-art: asfsghasjha (*w*) ¿Puedo pedirlo de cumpleaños? :v / Te recuerdo que mi cumple es el Dieciveinte (19/20) de Septiembre (UuU) Ya hiciste que me imaginara esa imagen. So, solo digo...

XD La "chispa" es igual a "Esa cosa horrorosa de ahí :v O verás" XD Y esa charla de cafés (._.) La imaginé en un cyber-café con un montón de mesas volteadas y pedazos de café, cerámica y cristal por todas partes.

( e_e) Hice lo de los nombres ya, so… XD Te iba a responder que hacer esas cosas me limitaba (._.) Pero a mitad de capitulo me pegó la gana de hacerlo.

v(U.U)v Con tus reviews también me hiciste que reorganizara parte drástica de la trama, pero solo un poco :J Aprovecho ahora, que aún no empieza lo bueno.

XD Y aunque no quisiste compartir del todo tus teorías, te diré que vas por buen camino (._.)/ Sigue el camino amarillo, Selene (/_ú ) No ¡No! ¿¡Que haces!? El morado no, el amarillo

:P Bueno, que ya me extendí bastante contestándote :v / Pero de ultimo, yo creo que JF no tiene los escrúpulos en el hombro izquierdo, sino un escritorio polvoriento con un cartel arriba lleno de telarañas que dice "Vacante"...

**JORI4EVER:** v(u_u)v Hice lo necesario para hacer valer la película al estilo Victorious :v ¡Venga! Que ni TWD hace eso XD Además, son de esos zombies que conservan sus habilidades humanas como correr, saltar, trepar :I Aunque claro, unos más ágiles que otros.

:P Te diré que, al igual que SC, llegaste a acércate un poco en cuanto a la historia Riggs/West (U_U) Y sobre lo de West (Padre) West (Hija) :P Pues ya veo porque te hacías llamar antes así. Creo que te queda…

XD Me gusta leer las teorías que ponen, a ver que tal.

XJ Ya sabes, me encanta dejar enredos, incógnitas que dejen a la gente con ganas de más :v Sobretodo si se trata de un fic que hace tiempo no se actualiza (._.) *Recuerda sus otros fics* X0 Bueeeeno...

:v / Espero leer más de ti, sobretodo ahora que se resolvió tu "inconveniente" con la lap

**Wiltamber:** (u.u) Vamos, la idea no es taaan original :I Digo, hay otros fics de zombies con Jori desde hace ya tiempo (9*m*)9 ¡Yo aún espero Hollywood of the Dead! XD Pero bueno, te agradezco el cumplido (._.) Yo ya aclaré que solo lo hice porque mi abuelo me obligó a ver la peli :v / Si a alguien hay que agradecerle por este fic, tal vez deba ser a él XD

**Dazumaki:** XD ¿Que pasa con la gente ahora que sienten deseos de shippear a Tori con Katherin en lugar de Jade? (._.) Ahora no sé si arrepentirme de haberla creado X0 Capaz que la pagina agrega a mi OC a la lista de personajes de la serie, y en lugar de Jori, ahora será Kori D:

:v Bueno, mientras me juren lealtad eterna les dejaré que agreguen al personaje a la lista XD

(umú) Okey, no ( /*m*)/ ¡JOOORIII!

**Guest:** XD ¿Que cosas dices, G? :v Eres una lokisha pensando de esa manera (eue) Aunque se llevó a la rubia a su casa en la "primera cita", lo que no hizo ni con Jade luego de Nozu XD Okey, no

**Nat-Kun Kori:** ( e.e) ¿Cómo? ¿Ya hay reviewers con el nombre del ship de Kathy y Tori? (9u_u)9 Jamás pensé que se saldría de control, pero ahora es como… como :v Como una plaga zombie en . (?)

**Pauly Vega: **(u_u) Antes le daba más seguido, pero no dispongo de internet en estos momentos

**Chikane12:** XD Tu droga :P Está bien, seguiré publicando :v Solo no le digas a la policía (o_o) ¡Jm! ¡La policía! ¡Rapido! Elimina las pruebas de que soy yo el que te la suministro…

* * *

**¿Y ahora qué?**

– **¿Qué creen que habrá pasado en casa de Tori?... ( e.e) Eso no, mal pensad s**

– **¿Podrán llegar a tiempo al camión?**

– **¿Y escapar?**

– **¿Regresar?**

– **¿Alguien morirá?**

**v(U.U)v ¿O morirá otra vez? Quizás. Digo, están muertos… Como sea ¡No lo sé! :v Soy solo un hombre (._.) Bueno, casi (U.U) Sigo jovencito de 17, así que, chicas *Guiño* *Guiño*… XD Ah, sí, y además el escritor de esta historia, así queee :v**

**;) Maverick, Fuera…**


	11. Huyendo Como Locos

**Este capitulo abre con un punto de vista inusual. Para que entiendan mejor, las **_cursivas _**siguen siendolos pensamientos en este POV, y ahora bien, las** _– cursivas con guiones –_ **son las conversaciones internas con Rex. Sin embargo, al estar dentro de su cabeza, Rex puede saber los pensamientos de Robbie, por lo cual puede responder a ellos con algún comentario de vez en cuando.**

**Espero que no se les haga complicado seguirle el ritmo. De todos modos no creo que sea tan difícil**

* * *

**POV Robbie**

Me encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia una de las paredes de la habitación en la que dormía Cat. Ésta me había pedido que me quedase con ella hasta que se quedara dormida. Luego de un rato de ella haberse dormido, me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado con los chicos y el señor Riggs poco antes de que se fuera

Me había acobardado ¿Por qué no repliqué que también quería ir? ¿Por qué me quedé callado? Pude haber discutido con Jade, llevarle la contraría. Pude… _¿A quien quiero engañar? ¿Cómo le iba a llevar la contraria a Jade West? Soy solo un tonto que habla con su muñeco, y que tuvo suerte al escapar de..._

– _¡Eh! ¿A quien llamas muñeco? –_ Resonó en mi cabeza la voz de Rex, interrumpiendo mi reflexión.

Ahí está de nuevo. La voz de mi "amigo", proveniente de mi cabeza. Se suponía que esto hacía tiempo que lo había superado. Para eso era ese peso extra que debía llevar todos los días en mis brazos. Pero ahora, por alguna razón vuelvo a escucharle en mi cabeza frecuentemente, como pasaba antes.

Supongo que todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas horas hizo que ese interruptor hiciera clic en mi cabeza otra vez. Mi mente me estaba jugando bromas, Rex volvía a estar presente en mi cabeza, pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir algo de seguridad, así como lo era cuando hablaba a través de ese ser de madera para expresar lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, al no querer parecer más chiflado de lo que ya les parecía a los chicos; hablando con mi títere más de lo que frecuentaba, decidí contener lo que "él" tuviera que decirme adentro de mi cabeza.

A cambio, me he ganado una migraña por escuchar su voz a cada rato: Cada uno de sus comentarios _¡Oh, sus comentarios! Eso es de lo peor. Un tipo pesado con el que en muchas ocasiones no podía llegar a convivir, pero a fin de cuentas, tenía que. Me había resignado a ello hacía mucho._

– _¿Ah, sí? Pues al menos yo consigo chicas guapas con las cuales pasar un buen rato_ – Dijo él ofendido por mis pensamientos. _Otra desventaja de tenerlo para mí dentro de mi cabeza_. No pude evitar reírme un poco al atar algunos cabos – _¿Qué? –_

– _Que esas chicas que presumes seguro ya están muertas_ – Contraataqué en broma, aunque era una lastima pensar que todas esas chicas bonitas con las que alguna vez "salimos" probablemente estuvieran muertas y rondando las calles.

– Rob ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Cat, despertando de su sueño.

– No. No es nada – Negué con la cabeza – Solo pensaba – Quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

– ¿Crees que los demás… vuelvan? – La pregunta no me sorprendió. Era una de las razones por las que acepté quedarme con ella. Quería protegerla yo mismo.

– _Sí, como no_ – Habló de nuevo el Rex en mi cabeza.

– _¿Disculpa?_ –

– _Vamos, solo te quedaste con ella por cobarde ¿Crees que ella se enamoraría de ti si te quedabas a protegerla? ¡Por favor, viejo! ¿Por qué se iba a interesar en alguien tan cobarde como tú? –_

– ¿Robbie? – Llamó Cat preocupada _¡Diablos! No te distraigas, Robbie_. Me incliné un poco en mi asiento hacia ella, mirándola un momento antes de responder.

– ¡Eh! ¡Sí! Seguro todos volverán – Traté de sonar seguro y convincente, al menos lo suficiente como para que se calmara.

La verdad, no sabía cual sería el destino de nuestros amigos, ni siquiera podía asegurar que ella y yo fuéramos a salir de aquí.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Sonó algo triste, agachando la cabeza un poco.

– ¡Hey! Por supuesto – Traté de sonar animado. Quise tomarla de la mano para darle seguridad, o tomar su rostro y verla a los ojos para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no hice nada de eso. _De nuevo la cobardía._

– _¡Ja jaaa! ¿Cómo piensas darle seguridad si ni tú mismo la tienes?–_ Cantó Rex.

– _¡Ya cállate! –_ Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y grité por dentro, tratando de que así "él" se fuera por un rato. Volví a abrirlos y miré a la pelirroja nuevamente.

– Ven, Cat – Me levanté de mi silla – Vamos a comer algo ¿Vale? – La vi sin ánimo alguno. No quería que estuviera en ese estado, así que para tratar de animarla luego agregué – ¡Hey! Vale es la mitad de tu apellido, como Vale-ntine – Dije sonando como ella cuando hacía alguno de sus chistes.

– ¡Sí! Es cierto – Rió un poco ante ello y finalmente se levantó, con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa.

Quizás no soy la persona más valiente, y no sabía cual sería nuestro destino en periodo de horas o días. Pero al verla sonriendo por un momento, me prometí que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para velar por ella, y hacer que trate de olvidar esta pesadilla a nuestro alrededor, aunque eso ultimo fuera una tarea imposible.

– _Sí, pero hacerte todas esas promesas y todo no hará que te la lleves a la cama en corto plazo –_

– _¡REX! –_ Fruncí mi ceño con molestia, algo que Cat no notó, ya que yo le había abierto la puerta para que ella saliese primero.

– _¿Que? Es la verdad. Y cambiando de tema ¿No olvidas a "alguien"? –_

En ese momento vi el cuerpo de madera del Rex de la realidad, inerte en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama. _El peso que debía llevar si no quería parecer tan demente_. _Aunque creo que eso ya no importa en éste mundo._ Rápidamente lo tomé en brazos y nos miramos.

– Ah, mucho mejor – Sonó su voz, pero esta vez del bulto que cargaba.

– Solo, trata de no arruinarlo – Le supliqué.

– Para eso estás tú – No tenía caso hablar con él. Resignado me dirigí fuera de la habitación para ir con Cat, que me esperaba a unos metros.

* * *

**POV Jade**

_¡Oh, joder! ¿Por qué esas dos no podían quedarse tranquilas en la base?_ Ahora teníamos decenas de muertos vivos dirigiéndose hacía nuestra dirección, guiadas, por supuesto, de nada más y nada menos que una rubia y una mitad latina, agitadas y tratando de salvar sus vidas.

– ¡Corran! ¡Corran! – Les gritó Beck a ambas, sacándome de mis breves pensamientos.

– ¡Beck, conduce el camión y da media vuelta! Jade, ve con él – Ordenó Riggs como si fuéramos soldados a su mando, tratando de ocultar el miedo que se percibió en su rostro durante un momento.

El canadiense y yo obedecimos, y al momento en que me iba a montar pude escucharlos: los primeros disparos del rifle que portaba aquel hombre.

Giré mi vista a un lado y pude ver como caía el primero. Luego le daba a otro. No sé que tomó el control de mí, pero sentí que él solo no lo lograría.

– Jade ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Vuelve al camión! – No presté atención al llamado de Beckett y corrí en dirección opuesta.

Vega y los Riggs permanecían juntos, con aquel hombre gritándoles que fueran a la parte trasera del camión, y huyéramos mientras disparaba a los zombies.

Me acerqué a ellos y tomé la palanca ensangrentada que llevaba Vega _¿Cómo habrá llegado esa sangre allí? No parecen estar heridas._

– ¡Bueno¡ ¿¡A que esperan para mover sus traseros!? ¡Móntense en el camión! – Les grité, mientras otra ráfaga de disparos amortiguaba mi voz. Ellas finalmente parecieron captar ya que comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

– ¡Jade, vuelve al camión! – Dijo el hombre del rifle.

– ¡No, todos tenemos que salir de aquí juntos! – Dije sin pensar. _Y es la verdad ¿Por qué me tomaba este riesgo? Por este hombre que en el pasado_… Otra ráfaga salió del rifle, haciendo que el zombie al que le disparó cayera cerca de nosotros.

Tomé la palanca con fuerza y le atravesé la cabeza de un solo golpe, haciendo salpicar su sangre, y pedazos de carne en mi pantalón, hasta la altura de mis rodillas. _Todo un espectáculo del gore._ La palanca se quedó incrustada en la cabeza del zombie, y no podía sacarla.

– Jade, por favor… – En ese momento se trabó el arma - ¡Mierda! – Solo habíamos podido acabar con unos siete, que eran los que venían más cerca de esas dos idiotas, pero la horda grande ya se acercaba, tal vez cuarenta o cincuenta, y no solo de la esquina de la que ellas venían, sino también de otras calles, y algunos hasta saliendo de las casas, ya fuera por la puerta o rompiendo las ventanas.

Estábamos jodidos, o eso creímos hasta que Katherin apareció detrás de nosotros, conduciendo la jeep.

– Papá, Jade. Suban – Mandó la chica, a lo cual no perdimos oportunidad, él montándose de copiloto y yo en la parte trasera.

Al notar que nos alejábamos, esas cosas emitían sonidos horrendos, los cuales me hicieron temblar hasta la medula por un momento. También tomaron más velocidad, hasta llegar a correr como una persona "normal", aunque con una leve cojera producto de su estado.

Más adelante iban Beck conduciendo el camión, y Vega en la parte de atrás, viendo todo lo que pasaba, con cara de pánico.

Beck dobló a la izquierda, tomando una ruta diferente a la que habíamos tomado para llegar hasta acá, y podía ver porque: otros cinco zombies aparecieron en la calle de la derecha, persiguiendo el camión. Katherin aceleró más a fondo y pudo cruzar a tiempo para evitarlos también.

– Hija, tienes que ponerte a un lado del camión –

– Okay, papá – Respondió la rubia algo agitada. Al ponernos al ras con el camión, el hombre intentó hablarle a Beck.

– ¡Beck, toma la otra ruta! ¡No vayas por la autopista! – El hombre le señaló al frente el letrero de color verde, que indicaba una ruta a la autopista, la cual se veía ya llena de autos abandonados. Pero la otra ruta llevaba a Los Ángeles.

– ¡Debes estar loco, James! ¡Hay que volver a la montaña! – Dije atónita ante su idea. Ahí íbamos a ser blanco fácil – Tiene que haber otra manera… –

– Jade, no podemos hacerlo ¡Mira atrás! – No necesitaba hacerlo para saber a lo que se refería, pero lo hice de todos modos, y aún podía ver a esas cosas siguiéndonos. Apenas y nos habíamos alejado unos veinte metros de ellos. Pero lo que sugería tampoco parecía una opción.

Venir aquí, por supuesto, había sido una mala idea. Habíamos pasado la puerta para volver al infierno. Pero ir a la ciudad con, seguramente, más de estas cosas esperándonos era como ir con el mismo Satanás.

Pero nada se podía hacer. No había más remedio que tomar esa ruta. La autopista estaba bloqueada, y aunque nos abriéramos camino, seguro que también habrían más de esas cosas esperándonos, fuera, dentro y debajo de los automóviles.

El camión tomó la ruta que conducía hacia la ciudad, cosa que luego hizo Katherin con la jeep. Ambos vehículos aceleraron, tomando un poco más de distancia sobre los muertos vivientes, pero aún no podíamos garantizar nuestra seguridad, pues al momento de pasar algunas de las edificaciones salían más de esas cosas en nuestra dirección, haciendo que la distancia que le ganamos a la primera horda no valiera nada, conforme los recién llegados se unían para seguirnos.

Llegamos a una zona que era un pequeño parque, en la cual algunos de los zombies intentaron acercarse al camión, pero no pudieron acercarse lo suficiente.

Beckett ya nos comenzaba a llevar un poco más de distancia, lo cual era algo que nos perjudicaba a nosotros en el segundo vehículo.

Si se alejaba demasiado, las cosas que salieran a perseguirlo y no lo alcanzaran tendrían tiempo suficiente para girarse hacia nosotros y acercarse más a la jeep.

El ruido les atraía, por lo que siempre iban a intentar seguir primero, al que iba adelante, pero este tendría algo de ventaja ya que era el primero en pasar, y solo le llegaban a un lado. Pero luego pondrían su atención en nosotros _¡Y, oh, Jodida suerte! Debí quedarme en el camión._

Beck había girado a la derecha una vez llegó a la esquina, pues habían más al frente de la ruta a la que se dirigía hacía un momento.

Como aquellos zombies del parque no pudieron llegar a Oliver, se centraron en nosotros para intentar alcanzarnos de frente, bloqueándonos el camino.

No podíamos arrollarlos, era demasiado arriesgado. Y para empeorar, el arma de Riggs (Padre) seguía trabada. Entonces la hija de éste giro a la izquierda, pasando por la acera y luego sobre el suelo del parque. _Tomaba el camino difícil._

Podíamos ver el camión a toda velocidad por la calle a nuestra izquierda. Mientras, nosotros íbamos tratando de igualar su ritmo, ya que habíamos acortado un poco de camino al girar, pasando por el parque.

Katherin evitaba los obstáculos, como los juegos para niños, los desniveles de aquel terreno accidentado, y uno que otro pútrido que intentaba abalanzarse a nosotros.

Luego de una larga ruta en la que nos movíamos bruscamente por los giros, el camión se fue en dirección izquierda, a una calle con departamentos.

Con una gran destreza esquivando todo lo que se nos interponía, nuestra conductora rubia giro el volante en la misma dirección a la que había ido Beckett con el otro vehículo.

Al girar pudimos ver que no habían tantos en esa zona, así que aprovechamos y fuimos tras del camión, aunque este seguía algo lejos y, por un momento, lo perdimos de vista.

– ¡Maldición! Riggs, tienes que acelerar – Ordené.

– Eso hago, Jade – Dijo ella con molestia y frustración mezcladas en su voz.

Seguimos derecho, no había muchos por esa zona, pero los que nos seguían eran un peligro, aún podía ver decenas de ellos, aunque un poco alejados.

– ¡Ahí! ¡Miren! – Señaló nuestro acompañante mayor, en dirección al camión, que ahora estaba deteniéndose en el estacionamiento de un pequeño supermercado _¿¡Que jodidos hacía Oliver!?_ Entonces notamos como unos hombres armados lo bajaban del vehículo.

* * *

**XD Me ganaré el odio de much s por dejarlo hasta acá. Me vi WWZ dos veces para entrar en calor y poder seguir escribiendo esto para ustedes. El otro capitulo ya va por la mitad (U_U) Pero me toca trabajar hoy en la bodega, así quee :v ¿No soy malvadamente adorable por haberlo dejado hasta acá?**

**Maverick, Fuera…**


End file.
